


It's Getting Hot Over Here, Captain

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Series: Alpha Avenger/Omega Reader [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Steve Rogers, Apologies, Bucky will sorely regret calling at the wrong time, Captain America is ticklish, Concerns over consent, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, He still freaking adores you, Love, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Omega Reader, Pizza, Protective Steve, Reader is a saucy minx, Reader just wants her dang pizza, Reader-Insert, Relationship Problems, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Steve may be a sweet gentleman but he can be pretty darn frisky..., Teasing, Tension, There is fluff of course, different POV, sharing memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been an established member of the Avengers for a couple of years; each one of them now a dear friend and team-mate to you. The relationship between yourself and the Alpha Steve Rogers-however- had blossomed into something compelling enough for you to bond one another.</p><p>Able to overcome a variety of hurdles in your pairing, you both accepted whatever challenge came your way. However, during a mission, your heat begins; not only causing you distress, but testing your beloved bond mate's morals and sexual restraint-</p><p>And it would seem Captain America is unable to resist his Omega in such a time of great need...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, groovy beans! Here is the part two to my A/B/O series.... with Cap and Reader! Whoo! :D
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, I often don't spot them until after I've posted a chapter (silly me!) ^.^
> 
> On a side-note, I've thrown in a few variations/extras on the pseudo science of A/B/O dynamics, namely the concept of 'bond-connection' and the concept of 'homo-presentation'. I'll explain these further in the notes at the end. I didn't see any harm in adding these A/B/O verse concepts. Hopefully nobody will be annoyed with me :3
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D

People, particularly the avidly fascinated general public, always underestimated the challenges of being bonded to Captain America; never mind a fellow Avenger. Your duties as national icons and heroes had to take priority and there were particular expectations of you. Not to mention, the pressure to convey the image of the 'perfect couple' was overbearing, to say the least. Being Steve's mate meant having to maintain a certain persona. He had to play the part of the unwaveringly just and immaculate 'golden boy' Captain America; and you had to not only uphold the strong, stalwart character of an Avenger, but also fake the rather sickening 'sugar, spice and all things nice' act in order to please the unforgiving masses.

Press conferences were torturous examples of this; with reporters ready to pounce on and brutally dissect any tiny error, any minor slip-up. You and Steve had to be on impeccable form _**constantly**_ , so suffice to say, it was a shit ton of work, even at the best of times.

Despite all odds, being bonded to Steve was still one of the greatest things that had ever happened to you. You shared a connection that transcended intellectual and emotional compatibility; it melded your minds almost as one, meaning you shared feelings, thoughts, and, on occasion, memories. It brought a deep understanding of one another that could never be attained by simply dating. Although, even prior to becoming a bond pair, you and he were as two peas in a pod. Your fellow Avengers had remarked, with great amusement, that the two of you couldn't stop smiling and blushing in each other's presence. Wanda had even commented, during a private conversation, that on numerous occasions she'd seen Steve looking at you- whilst you were preoccupied- like you were a living, breathing miracle.

It was also common knowledge amongst your team-mates that you both couldn't refrain from 'handling' each other. Natasha would refer to it, in that wry tone of voice, as 'a very healthy attraction'.

Tony, on the other hand, was more blunt in his description- openly stating that you two would be-

"...fucking like rabbits on cocaine if you were left alone in a room for five minutes..."

Neither you nor Steve denied his claims.

 

With this 'healthy attraction', you could at least make press conferences or public speeches less infuriating. A sultry glance at Steve when he happened to look at you, the tiniest inkling of a coy smirk on your lips, a particularly X-rated thought- shared with him across your bond connection- about his generously sized 'attribute' and what you'd sincerely enjoy him using it for, or even a very sordid fantasy involving him in his tactical gear... and the super-soldier would have to grit his teeth, plough on with his eloquent responses to questions and force a smile to capture the hearts of the nation; all while fighting a raging hard-on that could punch through steel.

"Thank God for lecterns," he would say to you afterward.

As soon as you got back to your apartment, he would put that frustration to very good use. Somehow, having to be the virtuous, patriotic 'darling' gave his inner, red-blooded Alpha an even greater sexual appetite.

Naturally, you had no complaints...

 

The only real issue within your relationship was one born of Steve's reluctance and past experience. Sure, you both had a couple of unappealing traits that frustrated one another. There would occasionally be disagreements, small arguments-but you could see past those. His stubbornness and propensity for self-punishment could, at times, be trying...but you still held a curious affection for those qualities. Everyone has flaws, you knew, they were what made a person just as much as their positive traits.

The one problem you had with Steve, however, could never grow to become lovable. It was deeply frustrating.

Having lived life as an Alpha in the forties- a time of questionable social views and prejudices- he witnessed vindictive treatment of Omegas; ranging from scathing comments to full-blown sexual harassment. Stubborn punk he was (and remained as such) he vowed never to behave in such a hostile, brutish way towards Omegas. While you valued his respectful attitude for members of your presentation, it did cause a significant hurdle in your relationship.

Steve flat out refused to make love to you during your heats. He was set in his belief that Omegas were unable to give their consent in the midst of intense hormonal fluctuations and nothing you said could change his mind.

 

"Steve, we're bonded! I want you to have sex with me when I'm on a heat because it helps the symptoms! I may not always be in the right frame of mind, but believe me, consent isn't a problem!"

"Its taking advantage of you! I'm not doing that! I love you, [Y/N], but I'm not doing that. It's wrong," he rallied.

"Look, I know you saw some awful behaviour in the forties-but its so much better now. People are way more relaxed about their presentations, there are stricter regulations on conduct- it's not how it used to be. Sure, you'll get the occasional Alpha dick-wipe who acts like some sort of gift to Omegas, but its nothing in comparison. And, oh, Steve...nobody values your respect for Omegas more than I do! You've got to be the sweetest, most loving Alpha on the planet! But hear me out, here- when I ask you to be make love to me during my heat, I'm doing it because I both want and need you. I'm still capable of rational thought, I can give consent. There's a reason I ooze slick and think all those dirty thoughts I know you can hear in your mind- its because I want you to screw me senseless. I can tell you want to as-well, but you always hold yourself back,"

"It's wrong. I'd just feel guilty. I can't, [Y/N]..."

"Steve, its not taking advantage of me. There's no need to feel guilty! If there's ever a time I need you to be with me, its during my fucking heats. They're emotionally draining never mind physically exhausting! I'm there for you when you're on a rut- but by your reasoning, I'm taking advantage of you," you argued.

"No, no, it's different. We're able to function normally, for the most part. Omegas, you're completely knocked out by it- you can end up hurting yourselves!"

"We can hurt ourselves if we don't have an Alpha to give us what we want! And how is me deliberately tantalising you when you're on a rut any different?"

"It's-it's different! As far as I'm concerned, Alphas don't need protecting from Omegas. Omegas need protecting from Alphas. If you saw everything I saw, [Y/N], you'd feel the same way. It made me sick to my stomach. Groups of Alphas hounding lone Omegas, using disgusting, vile language speaking to them...groping them, for God's sake! They were evil, some of them. Got some twisted sense of entertainment out of tormenting those poor men and women. I didn't...I don't want to be like that. But I have thoughts....thoughts about you...imagining you squirming around on that bed, begging for- no. No, it feels so wrong. I'm sorry, [Y/N], I can't do that to you," Steve dropped his head, shoulders drooping sadly. He scrubbed a palm over his face, as if hoping to wipe away his gnawing sense of shame.

"I sometimes wish I'd been born a Beta. They don't have the bad history, the...thoughts. They're normal," he spoke in a constricted voice. You immediately wrapped your arms around him and soothed his troubled soul-

"Hey, don't say stuff like that. You're the most wonderful, most freaking awesome person I've ever met. You're absolutely golden. If you'd been a Beta, sure you might have not be bothered by the more...I don't know what you'd call them... primal Alpha thoughts...but then we wouldn't have been able to connect as much as we did. The reason our bond is as strong as it is...is because I'm an Omega...and you are my sweet, loving, fun, stubborn-assed, adorable shit of an Alpha. I cherish waking up next to you everyday, knowing I'll get to see your face for however many mornings we live to see. Yeah, we have difficulties attached to our presentations, but it doesn't matter. Its just background noise for all I care. I'd do just about anything to have you by my side, smiling like a total goofball. I love you, Steve," you cupped his face. The super-soldier dragged his forlorn gaze away from the floor and smiled at you; like you'd brought the sunshine back into his dreary skies.

 

"I love you so much, [Y/N]. I'm sorry I can't be exactly what you need me to be-"

"Steve, no, its not like that," you shook your head vigorously, his guilt-stricken face breaking your heart.

"No, its alright, [Y/N]...I understand there are expectations in a relationship...especially in a bond pair. You know I would do anything for you. But I just...I can't...bring myself to...I don't want to become the kind of Alpha that disgusted me. I'm afraid letting that part of me...take control. I hope you can forgive me,"

"There's nothing to forgive, Stevie. I'm so sorry if I've been asking you to do something that makes you so uncomfortable. Hey, c'mere," you beckoned to him, arms open. Steve wrapped you up in the warm, security of his strong arms, and you held onto his waist. You tilted your head up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"No more demanding sex from you. I promise! Scout's honour," you joked, holding up three fingers in the ubiquitous gesture.

"Oh, well, y'know, the rest of the time-you're more than welcome to demand sex from me. I'm happy to oblige," he grinned at you coltishly.

"Is that right? Well, I'm sure it's very unfair of me to treat you like my living sex toy. Alphas have rights too, Steve- we Omegas can't go yelling for booty from you every time we get a little horny-" you faked an air of indignity, resting your hands on his pectoral muscles.

"Oh, no, its okay, really! Honest! I'm willing to make the noble sacrifice. As many times as possible," Steve said quickly, scooping you up and lifting you off the floor. You gave a short shriek of alarm, before bursting into a fit of silvery laughter, and winding your legs around him to secure your position. "I was thinking, maybe you could take shameless advantage of my body a couple of times before we get take-out pizza tonight?"

"You are, without a doubt, freaking awesome, Steve," you declared jubilantly, kicking your feet in excitement as he carried you off to the bedroom with a charming smile on his face.

Yes, there may have been a couple of problems in the relationship....

But it was pretty damn awesome the rest of the time.

 

After several rounds of passionate, sweaty sex with your bond mate- who's seemingly bottomless reserve of stamina really was worth singing a 'Hallelujah' chorus for-you were eventually both sprawled out on the couch; you, with nothing but a pair of undies and two, piled-up and very strategically positioned pizza boxes on your chest, legs stretched across the denim clad lap of your lover. Steve, shirtless, was languidly flicking through the selection of movies on Netflix, whilst absent-mindedly stroking your calves.

"So, what are you in the mood for? Action? Romance? Horror? Thriller? Um, homo-presentation-"

"Sold," you called out before taking a generous bite out of your pizza slice.

"I'm not all that surprised. You wouldn't mind watching some Alpha-on-Alpha action?" Steve inquired, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"Fuck no. Especially if they looked like you and Pietro. Woo, I can feel myself leaking slick at the thought," you chortled. Steve blushed.

"You'd...you'd want to watch me and Pietro...?" He asked, suddenly bashful.

"It's something I'm happy just **_imagining_** , sugar," you explained, gently nudging his arm with your big toe.

"Ah, okay...I mean, I like him, he's a nice guy but-yeah..."

"Relax, Steve. Like I said. Its all in my fantasies," you winked at the super-soldier. "Anyways, like you've not pictured me with another Omega!"

Steve's face reddened, as though in non-verbal admission.

 

"Ooo, you have! You have!" You whooped triumphantly, waving your pizza slice frantically in his direction. "Sweet!"

"It's- I just- well...it's not that-" He stumbled over his words, his blush deepening.

"Naw, Steve, it's cool. If homo-presentation sex wasn't a fantasy for a lot of people, there wouldn't be anywhere near as much porn depicting it," you assured him, "Now, c'mon, grab a slice of pizza and be unhealthy like me!" You proffered the open box in his direction.

"You watch Alpha-on-Alpha porn?" Steve looked genuinely taken aback, reaching forward to take some of the pizza. "You never mentioned that."

"I didn't want to offend your forties' sensibilities. Besides, I don't watch it as much as I watch the Alpha-Omega videos- _**hint hint**_..." You winked at him, taking a significant bite of pizza.

"How can you still possibly be so sexy while covered in pizza grease?" Steve sighed, almost wearily.

" _ **Cos you so horny**_ ," you teased, adopting an amsuing accent, "Plus, Alphas usually enjoy seeing an Omega lubricated in some shape or form. Whether it be slick or...junk food grease."

"True, very true," chuckled Steve. His eyes roamed across your body, with a gaze that would have been deemed lecherous had he been anyone else. "Would you be willing to put aside the take-out for another...say...twenty minutes?"

"Whatever for, **_Captain_** ?" You feigned ignorance. A little glint in Steve's eyes, and his tongue poking out by a fraction to coast along his upper lip, had you relishing the effect of calling him by his title.

"You better put those boxes on the floor before I backhand them off your chest, _**Spectre**_ ," Steve slyly referred to you by your Avenger codename, abandoning his pizza slice on the sofa arm. Biting your lower lip and casting 'come-hither' eyes, you slowly placed the take-out boxes on the floor beside the couch, giving Steve a generous display. Raising an index finger to your mouth, you pretended to nibble the tip coquettishly.

" _ **Alpha**_ ," you purred enticingly. Steve's pupils dilated into dark pools, and he ran his hand down your thigh; nimble, tapered fingers squeezing the flesh playfully. "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you? Can't help yourself around your Omega."

"It's kinda difficult when I can _**smell**_ slick on you," Steve pointed out, sliding his thumbs beneath the waistband of your underwear- in preparation for pulling them off of you as quick as humanly possible.

"Excuses, excuses," you scoffed. Steve was about to retort and, you presumed, yank your undies off- but was promptly cut off by the loud, trill of the phone; emitting its grating sound from behind you, on a side-table. The super-soldier sighed irately, crawling forward so he was practically on top of you before stretching his arm across to pick up the handset.

 

"Talk about a cock-block," you muttered darkly from beneath him. His eyes widened for a second, brows flitting up his forehead, in annoyed agreement.

"This better not be a damn 'quality-of-service' rating call from the take-out place," grumbled your Alpha before answering the phone and setting it to 'loudspeaker'. "Hello?" He said crisply.

"Hey, Steve, it's me," Bucky's voice greeted his best friend from the other end of the line. Steve's expression softened to affectionate concern, his tone more cordial-

"Buck? Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah, everythin 's fine. Just thought I'd let you know, we're gonna have to suit up and head out tomorrow. Stark decrypted some messages being exchanged between a trafficking group and some drug cartel. This cartel's been gettin' real interested in earning cash from other sources. They paid these trafficking fucks to abduct thirty Alphas and Omegas, so they can shipped off to some god-forsaken shithole and pumped full of hormones and used for prostitution. The deal's going down tomorrow night in a shippin' yard warehouse- and we're gonna be there to take those bastards out," explained Bucky, making no attempt to hide his contempt.

"Alright, thanks for lettin' me know, Buck. What time should me and [Y/N] come to HQ?" Inquired Steve, his eyes flickering across the room as he listened to his friend.

"Eighteen hundred hours, punk," replied the fellow Avenger. "How are you both holdin' up?" He asked. You grinned malovently at your lover, lifting your leg up and rubbing the side of your calf against his waist.

"Oh, um, we're great. Doing good," Steve wavered slightly, quickly pinning his hand against your calf; clearly in the hopes of postponing a certain bodily reaction. " _ **Not now**_ ," he mouthed at you, looking harried by your sultry shenanigans. You figured his response was more due to him not wanting to get an inappropriate erection whilst speaking to his best friend; rather than being actively rejecting of your tantalising advances. Cocking your head to one side, narrowing your eyes and drawing your lips back into wicked smile, you met his expression with a defiant stare that pretty much said- ' _ **Challenge fucking accepted**_ '

 

"You sure? You sound outta sorts?" Bucky questioned, oblivious to poor Steve's predicament.

"Yeah, yeah, we're doing really well. Got some take-out pizzas...and trying to-" Steve began, before being momentarily distracted by the sight of you massaging your bare breasts from underneath him, "-ah, um- trying to pick a movie on Netflix. Jeez, these modern movies and TV shows...they sure are something!"

"Uh, I guess. Though I'm kinda partial to a few of those TV series. Helps if they don't make too many pop culture references," snorted Bucky.

"I know right? [Y/N] could be watching something, and I spend the entire episode Googling stuff that gets mentioned because-" Steve had to clear his throat as you started tugging at your peaked nipples, grazing the tip of your tongue across your teeth suggestively, "-because I-I don't know what the hell they're talking about!" He laughed nervously.

"Steve, buddy, you sure you're okay? I get the feelin' you're about to have a nervous break down."

"Naw, naw, I'm fine-" stammered Steve, as maintaining composure became increasingly physically difficult for him. You'd started rolling your pelvis against his groin, writhing around, leaving little to the imagination of what you wanted from your bond mate. "Just-oh, look, [Y/N]'s here! Hey, sweetie, say hi to Bucky!" Steve resorted to desperate measures to concoct a distraction.

"Uh..." Bucky was, more than likely, perplexed by his best friend's unusual behaviour.

"Hey, Bucky- how's things, hun?" You greeted him as affectionately and naturally as you would have had you literally just walked into the room. Flashing a smug look of victory at Steve, you kept up a comfortable dialogue with Bucky for a few minutes. With the phone held in one hand, you used your other to grope Steve's hardened crotch. Satisfied, you winked up at him. He simply hung his head and sighed in defeated resignation.

"[Y/N], can you tell me why Steve's talking weirdly?"

"I can still hear you, jackass, you're on loudspeaker," grumbled Steve.

"Oh, don't worry, Bucky," you ignored Steve's disgruntled expression, "He's just a little distracted today. For some reason, it's been really _**hard**_ for him to focus on anything, which seems really strange seeing as he's _**firm**_ believer in maintaining concentration. Today, it just feels like he's _**semi**_ -conscious! I mean, if you think it's bad now, I'm gonna have to deal with him later on- he's probably going to be a total plank of _**wood**_   later on. I think it's freaking him out a bit too, but hey, as I keep telling him- he just needs to keep a _**stiff**_   upper lip!"

 

Steve's face was a hilarious picture of mortification.

Bucky didn't respond immediately, but he caught on quickly enough.

"You two were in the middle of foreplay when I called, weren't you?" He inquired solemnly. You burst out laughing, watching Steve's look of horror transition into crimson-faced, sheer embarrassment.

"Ha, kinda. What can I say, Bucky? Steve just couldn't help himself. All I did was get some pizza grease on myself, and seeing a lubed up Omega just gets the super-soldier standing to attention...if ya know what I mean," you cackled. Steve looked positively incensed.

"That explains a lot," sniggered your bond mate's best friend.

"Hey!" Steve said sharply.

"Just as you called, the oh-so-virtuous Captain America was about to have my undies off so he could ravish me-"

"I see," said Bucky.

"-with his penis-" you continued, earning a look from Steve that mingled fury and amusement.

"Oh-kay, I get the picture. Not sure it's a picture I want, so I might have to go bleach my brain," Bucky chuckled drily.

"Bucky, don't listen to her, she's gone mad with rampant Omega lust," Steve protested, trying to snatch the phone out of your hand. You quickly held it out of reach, grinning at him, while he stretched his arm out, waving his hand frantically at the handset.

"Bull _ **shit**_ , I was lying on the couch, being completely innocuous and eating my pizza...and then he just pounced on me like some sex-mad leopard!" You rallied. Steve burst into a fit of silent laughter, smacking your thigh in a playfully chastising fashion.

"Sex-mad leopard? That's...that's interesting," Bucky remarked laconically.

" _ **No way**_ , I'm Captain America. I don't pounce like a sex-mad leopard. I swoop in like a sexually-charged eagle," Steve insisted. Still trying to keep the phone out of his reach; you sneakily moved your groping hand into a position beneath his stomach, then moved your fingertips rapidly across his skin, tickling him. Your Alpha let out a very un-manly shriek, as he creased up in a rapid burst of giggles, drawing back his stretched out arm to defend his abdomen.

"Yeah, this just got really weird. I'll leave you both to it. See you tomorrow, guys," Bucky bade you both farewell.

"Bye, Bucky!" You and Steve called out simultaneously, before you ended the call.

 

Whilst returning the handset to its holder, you felt Steve grasp your thighs and spread them apart, eliciting a stunned gasp from you. A pungent aroma of aroused Alpha waded into your nostrils as Steve pinned you with a voracious gaze.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna be eating pizza right now?" You whispered timidly, feeling yourself melt beneath your domineering Alpha.

"No. No, I'm going to have those lacy panties off of you. Then I'm going to make you squeal for your Alpha's knot," Steve spoke in a low growl. You shivered excitedly as the super-soldier practically tore the lingerie from your hips and catapulted them across the length of your apartment. Almost immediately after, without any warning, he lunged forward and grabbed hold of you. Rising from the couch, he hauled you up in his arms. As you'd done earlier that day, you wrapped your legs around him; only this time, instead of laughter and sweet smiles, you both exchanged fierce looks of desire.

"Where are we going?" You asked eagerly.

"I've got something in mind," was all Steve said, walking forward, his hands supporting you under your bare buttocks. You watched the scenery of your apartment whisk past, and before you knew it, you were being set down; feet now touching the carpeted floor. Looking up at Steve towering over you, you were about to push yourself up on your tip-toes to kiss his mouth- but his hands rushed to your waist, spinning you around to face the rectangular, polished dining table. There was the soft sound of Steve's zipper being undone, the rustle of denim and fabric lining; which meant he was dragging his jeans down. You reached back to touch the exposed flesh of his hip, and he pressed his firm, muscular body to your back- sandwiching his erection between his pelvis and your backside. You moaned softly at the warm, hard length and the inviting prospect of the pleasure it would bring you.

Steve started to slide his hands up towards your breasts, fingers deftly poised to tug and roll your nipples gently. Lowering his head so he could kiss the side of your throat and shoulder, you felt his hot breath, heard him inhale your scent. He paused for a moment, his lips brushing over the small, scarred-over puncture marks on the crook of your shoulder. His claiming bite that bonded you both together for life. You felt the warm, wet tickle of his tongue licking the marks, as though in fond recollection of what they signified.

"Are you gonna bend over for me, [Y/N]?" Steve whispered silkily into your ear. Too focused on his fingers at your breasts, you hummed contentedly.

"I said, _**are you gonna bend over for me**_ ? _**Omega**_ ," he repeated, in a steely tone. Giving a small whine, you bent forward, resting your forearms and hands on the table. Steve was apparently not entirely pleased for an unmentioned reason, and growled low in in his throat. "Lie flat on the table and spread your legs." He ordered.

"Yes, Captain," you purred, pressing your torso against the polished surface of the table, the lingering smell of apple-scented cleaning wipes entering your nose. Spreading your legs out further, you raised your backside, wiggling it slowly from side-to-side provocatively at your bond mate. "Do you like that, _**Alpha**_? Like seeing your Omega's ass in the air?" You goaded him.

"Are you talking back at your Captain?" Steve inquired sternly.

"Maybe I am. Have I been a bad Omega? I think I've been very bad, because I'm leaking slick all down my legs now," you turned your head, casting a coy look at him. His eyes ventured down to check the legitimacy of your claims. True enough, the slippery wetness was seeping from your entrance and trailing down your inner thighs. "I'm surprised you didn't notice, Alpha." Feigning disappointment, you reprimanded him.

 

Whether it was the slick or your words that ignited a sudden, fiery response- you weren't entirely sure. You didn't elect to ponder the circumstances when Steve's hand grabbed at your hip and the other guided his cock inside of you. Instead, you relished the sudden stretch of your walls and the wonderful striking of nerves in your passage. The hand on your hip moved to rest over your own, which was still flat on the table. Steve interlaced his fingers between yours, removed his 'guiding' hand and slipped it between your crotch and the edge of the table, pushing it down between your legs so he could rub your clitoris with his finger. He then, promptly, proceeded to pound into you, groaning and cussing loudly as he did so.

The granite table-top wasn't a classically comfortable surface to have your upper body grinding against, but having Steve thrusting into you and stroking your swollen clit more than compensated for any discomfort felt.

"Gonna...knot you...give you my knot...and pump you full of come...fill you up with my pups," he snarled. While being on birth control ensured you couldn't be impregnated, it was still an intensely arousing thought for an Omega; something so primal, such an innate desire. You moaned uninhibitedly; loving the friction of his fingertip against your bundle of nerves, the unrelenting sliding of his dic, even the feel of his groin and his hips clapping against your rear and the backs of your thighs.

"Yeah, [Y/N]...gonna...gonna empty a huge load in you...God, I can feel my knot startin' to swell already," he grunted.

"Steve," you panted, as he started peppering kisses across your back. "Ah....oh fuck, Steve!" You cried out, your orgasm already approaching plateau. Your whole body seemed to relax, limbs turning to jelly- your legs buckling beneath you. Steve's hand flew from its place- clasping your own- and quickly rescued your collapsing lower body, hooking his entire arm under your pelvis to hold you up.

"I got you, [Y/N]. I'm gonna look after you, my Omega," he soothed you breathlessly, pumping in and out of you more quickly. His knot had, as he'd said, already started to inflate at your entrance.

"Steve!" You shrieked, butting your forehead against the table, mouth hanging open in preparation for a loud cry of rapturous delight.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...you feel so _**good**_...your Alpha's gonna make you come, [Y/N]...Alpha's gonna make you squeal...promise...I love you," Steve was verging on incoherent-but what you could hear of what he said, you appreciated.

"I love you, too," you breathed out, punctuating it with a soft sound of pleasure. Steve stroked your clit with a firmer touch- the few ministrations had you succumb entirely to your orgasm. As it washed over you, in intense, fluttering waves, you gave the signature high-pitched cry of an Omega in the midst of ecstacy. Not only could you savour the blissful release of tension, but you had the joy of feeling Steve's knot swelling and stretching you wide, and the orgasmic contractions pulse from his knot to the tip of length; as your squeezing walls locked him into place in your passage and milked him of several, thick streams of seed. Steve was equally vocal, shouting in celebration of his own release in true Alpha style, tightening the grip of his arm around your pelvis, involuntarily.

 

The both of you remained in the position; you, bent over the table, and Steve, hunched over you, the two of you, sweat soaked and panting loudly.

"I think...I think I could eat the rest of that pizza now," Steve told you. You chuckled weakly.

"Me too. Then we're sleeping straight after. Deal?"

"Deal," Steve agreed, stroking your back, placing a tender kiss between your shoulder blades. "I love you, [Y/N]." He nudged his forehead against your back. The true depth of his feelings spilled into the bond-connection between you both, so you found yourself filled with a sudden warmth and burst of affection for your mate.

"I love you, Steve. I love you so much," you said, closing your eyes to shut out any other stimuli. You wanted only to focus on Steve's voice uttering the sweet words, the emotions being shared in the intimacy of the moment and the security of his body against yours.

So when you felt the aching twinge below your navel, you disregarded it, thought nothing of it. It seemed so irrelevant compared to the precious moment with your lover.

It was merely an ache- just simply your body's way of telling you your heat was close on the horizon.

It was just an ache...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping my fingers crossed this first chapter will be received well and you folks actually liked it *gulp*
> 
> So, as I said I would explain in the beginning notes, the bond-connection business is fairly straight forward. It's literally the unique mental connection between a bonded Alpha and Omega. It can only be experienced by Alpha/Omega bond mates. It's not telepathy, nothing of the sort...it's the sharing of particularly powerful feelings or thoughts, to create a closer relationship and establish empathy between the mates. I thought it seemed like a sweet idea :3 if it seems a bit random or corny...ah well! C'est la vie!
> 
> The homo-presentation may be a stranger concept, and hopefully it won't come across as controversial. The concept applies to two or more members of either the Alpha or Omega presentation engaging in a relationship. With Betas being the closest to 'normal humans' it doesn't apply. Whereas if two Alphas or two Omegas are together, regardless of gender, it's considered homo-presentation, because they fundamentally have the same 'sexual function'. Although, I like to think of this being a questionable concept in the universe, because Betas have attached this stigma to the other presentations.
> 
> Sorry if that all sounds really, really weird and jumbled...I'm terrible at explaining things XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two has arrived, my groovy beans! :D
> 
> WARNING- some serious emotions in this chapter!!! :'D
> 
> But in all seriousness, a word of caution to you all- there is a level of sexual harassment in this chapter- it's not too heavy, but I thought it best to let you folks know, just in case it causes distress for anyone. 
> 
> If you feel okay to read on, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. There isn't any actual sex in it (crazy, I know!), and it's very dialogue and 'plot' heavy.
> 
> P.S. Pretty please with sprinkles on top excuse any writing errors made :3

After consuming every last morsel of the somewhat lukewarm pizzas- Steve having eating an entire, large pizza and half of  _ **yours**_ \- you both cleared up and prepared for a night of peaceful slumber. As Steve was pulling back the quilt of your double bed, casting aside some plump, decorative cushions, you were stooped over the sink in the en-suite bathroom, brushing your teeth. All you could hear was the loud scrubbing of the bristles against your teeth, more resounding when you pushed the toothbrush into the hollow of your cheeks.

"You feeling okay about tomorrow night?" Steve asked, from the bedroom. You hummed in acknowledgement, before spitting out the minty foam into the bowl of the sink.

"Alright, I guess. But that's not what's important, right? It's about being...indifferent. _**Stoic**_ , as Natasha would say," you replied vaguely, cleaning your brush under a short burst of tap-water.

"Natasha's been doing this sort of stuff for a long time, [Y/N]. It's like...going to the grocery store to her. You, on the other hand, have only joined us for a few small assignments since completing your training. I wouldn't expect anything less than anxiety," Steve stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I won't let it get in the way. I can hide it if I have to," you told him, turning around to face him, your lower back pressed against the cold porcelain of the sink basin.

"I would never ask you to hide what you're feeling. Not that it would get you very far considering our connection," he smiled, half to himself. "Point is, don't try and hide your fear. Accept it. Embrace it. It comes in useful more times than you'd think. It keeps you alive in the situations we have to enter. Course, you've got to be careful it doesn't consume you- it's about finding that balance," He reached forward and squeezed your arm gently.

"Are you giving me a pep talk, Steve?" You couldn't help but chuckle at Steve's indisputable habit of offering encouragement. It was one of his qualities that always made your heart swell with love for him.

"It probably seems that way, I know. I can't resist the opportunity to give a speech- it's become an occupational hazard," he chortled softly, blue eyes gazing deeply into yours. "Seriously though...even if you are feeling afraid, just remember- you're never alone. I'll _**always**_ be there for you." His arms closed around your waist, drawing you towards him in a tender embrace. You lay your head against his chest, the steady, soothing drum of his heartbeat in your ear.

 

"You're gonna be okay, [Y/N]. I promise," he said resolutely, kissing the top of your head.

"What if there's a lot of these guys? I've only had to use my ability on a couple of people before. What if something goes wrong? What if I lose control?" You fretted.

"You won't. I know you. You're a lot more resilient than you think," he kissed you again.

"But...what if gets too much for me? I could...I could just go haywire...and hurt innocent people. What if-what if I ended up hurting _**you**_?" You panicked, biting a hangnail on your thumb. Steve tutted, carefully pulling your thumb away from your gnawing teeth, and slid a finger beneath your chin.

"Don't do that to yourself. Don't torture yourself over hypotheticals. You're not going to hurt me, you're not going hurt any of the team, you're not going to hurt those kidnapped Alphas and Omegas. You know how to control yourself. C'mere," Steve placed his hands either side of your head, his palms warm against your temples. He then touched his forehead to yours. "I remember during your training, how nervous you were-"

 

**_An image popped into your mind. The combat training arena in the Avengers Headquarters. All the Avenger team members were surrounding you. You saw yourself, as though viewing the scene through another person's eyes._ **

**_Steve._ **

**_You looked so frightened, staring at the practise dummies positioned around the huge facilitiy, shaking your head vigorously._ **

**_"No....no, don't...I- at least...don't stand near me. I might hurt you guys!" Your voice was quavering._ **

**_"[Y/N], we're not only going to be in the nearby vicinity during combat, we're going to be moving around and fighting. You need to hone your skills, learn how to use your ability without harming us while we're around you. This is just the start. We'll be doing as many intensive training sessions with you as we can. For now, though, you're going to take out each and every single one of those dummies, and we're going to stand here while you do it. Understood?" Steve said to you. It was strange, being in the body that was talking to you, but not saying the words yourself._ **

**_Your past self appeared positively petrified, taking shaky, hitched breaths._ **

**_"Stay calm, [Y/N]. You can do this. We've all got faith in you," Steve added kindly._ **

**_"Maybe not 'all' of us, per say. No offence, [Y/N]," Tony piped up from the side._ **

**_"Not helping, Tony," Bruce sighed._ **

**_"Don't start this comedy routine again, you guys," Rhodey said darkly._ **

**_"Are you ready, [Y/N]?" Steve inquired gently. You looked across at him, in need of the reassuring gaze, before nodding tremulously. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes; and the other Avengers braced themselves. Steve, you noted, remained completely still, all but folding his arms- the essence of quiet confidence._ **

**_You watched your past self hang her head down, her body go limp on the spot. Soon, there was a strange warping of the air, something with vague shape but no clear physical form, pelted towards each dummy- knocking every one aside with enough force to rival the Hulk's strength, the sounds of distorted slamming reverberating in the spacious arena. The moment every practise dummy had been pile driven off its respective post, the warped blur hurtled back towards your limp body. You took a heaving breath, head rolling back to reveal darkened, glazed-over eyeballs. As soon as you regained consciousness, your eyes returned to their normal colour, and you staggered slightly before steadying your footing._ **

**_When the cheers and applause began, a huge sun-lit smile spread across your face._ **

**_"I did it?" You asked for confirmation, looking tentatively excited. Wanda was nodding delightedly, before throwing her arms around you in a contragulatory hug. Clint clapped your back affectionately. Thor unleashed a hearty roar of celebration, picking both yourself and Wanda up in a glorious bear-hug. The others offered a showering of amiable praise, Tony doing so in his own inimitable fashion._ **

**_"Well done for not killing any of us, [Y/N]. I deeply appreciate it!"_ **

**_"Anytime, Tony," you laughed at him. Steve ambled casually towards the joyful, mirth-filled group, never taking his eyes off of you._ **

**_"I knew you had it in you, [Y/N]," he said. You looked at him with something more than elation. Gave him a smile that was different to the ones you'd given the other Avengers.  
_ **

**_"Thank you, Steve," you said, with heart-felt sincerity . That smile must have enchanted Steve, given the sudden warmth in your own chest and the sensation of floating happiness..._ **

 

The memory faded from your vision, showing Steve still stood in front of you, holding you against him.

"It seems like a while ago, I'm sure, but nothing's changed. You're still in control. And I still believe in you as much as I did back then," Steve told you, combing his fingers through your hair. Overcome with adoration, you crushed your mouth against his, savouring the sweetness of his lips and the cooling taste of mint on his breath. His hold around your waist tightened, not uncomfortably. When your mouths finally broke apart, you laid your head against his broad shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, sniffing his Alpha aroma. His scent was relatively mild but warming, like milk laced with nutmeg and freshly baked pastries; it comforted you, made you feel safe. For just a few, brief moments, you felt as though you could take on whatever threat came your way.

"C'mon, let's get to bed. I'm sure you're drifting off here, [Y/N]," Steve's voiced buzzed within his chest. He released you from his embrace, so he could-instead-clasp your hand in his, and guide you towards the bed. Without any protest, you slid beneath the covers; the cotton sheets cool against your back and legs, and the pillow soft and plump under your head. You peered up at ceiling sleepily, eyelids drooping. The bed sank beside you, the springs creaking quietly, as Steve got in. The quilt was then pulled up to cover you both. You rolled onto your side to face Steve, who was shuffling around amidst the sheets and smoothing the quilt out against his stomach. Aware he was being watched, he turned his head to smile fondly at you.

"I didn't realise I was so interesting," he joked. Instead of responding, you simply reached up to touch his handsome face; the pads of your fingers grazing over the contours, brushing over the stubble on his cheeks. He didn't frown, he didn't cast a bemused glance at your show of sentimentality- he just watched you in turn, those beautiful eyes full of understanding and kindness. 

 

"I love you," you said quietly. Steve took your questing hand in his own, enclosing it with his tapered, artist's fingers; then placed a tiny kiss on the heel of your hand.

"I love you, too," he twisted around onto his side, and shimmied toward you. The very second you felt his hands on your forearms, you wriggled forward into his embrace, glad to be snuggling up with him. " _ **Mon petit chou**_." He added impishly, with a tickling whisper in your ear. You giggled, pulling a face and butting your head against his chest gently.

"You have a majority of the French vernacular at your disposal...and yet you call me a little cabbage?" You couldn't help but splutter with laughter as you spoke.

"Yes, ma'am, I do- mainly because I've grown kinda fond of that adorable face you pull when you're both piqued and amused at the same time- there, it's right there...you're doing it now, I love it," he laughed, nudging his nose against yours in a semblance of an Eskimo kiss. Giggling again, you had to quickly cover your mouth with the back of your hand to disguise a loud snort. In a sense, it wasn't an entirely successful preventative measure, given the look of glee on Steve's face when the sound still managed to escape the confines of your hand.

"Wow, that...that was a beautiful sound," he hooted exultantly.

"Shuddup!" You were creased up with peals of laughter, eyes crinkling as you grinned at your bond mate.

"No joke, that was supremely sexy, " he remarked with playful sarcasm. You pouted in a pantomime of affrontedness, which had him chuckling harder and kissing you with great zeal. "In all honesty, though, I could happily listen to you snorting away anytime...especially if it's because I'm the one who's made you laugh. I just want to know you're happy."

"Trust me, I'm happy. I couldn't _**not**_ be happy," you smiled, nestling close to Steve. "Steve, there's something I wanna ask. I...I don't want to scare you or anything, it might seem too soon-"

"Go on, it's okay, [Y/N]. I am ninety nine per cent sure I will not be scared by anything you ask me. I might be **_surprised_** if you, say, wanted me to ride a unicycle in a maxi-dress while juggling cats or something...but scared? Nah. Maybe worried about performing up to standard?"

"Do you think...do you think maybe, one day, you'd like to have pups with me?" You whispered the question, pressing the middle knuckle of your index finger to your lips in a worried gesture. Steve stared at you, eyes opening out a little further, but otherwise giving no allusion to his emotions.

 

"You...you wanna have pups?" He intoned.

"I've freaked you out, haven't I? I-just-just pretend I didn't ask," you recoiled in embarrassment, but Steve immediately pulled you closer to him.

"No, I'm not freaked out, [Y/N]. I just thought...you didn't want to have pups-"

"I do. Not straight away or anything, but I'd like to. I mean, I know- being Avengers, there's a risk attached to having them, we might not be the most reliable of parents...y'know...'Mommy and Daddy won't be at your parent-teacher conference, sweetie, we'll be fighting a meglomaniacal god from outer space'. But I still...I just...I'm sorry. Just forget about it," you tucked up your legs up, curling into a fetal position.

"I'd love to have pups with you," was Steve's quiet reply. His words pulled you from your burst of shame, and you stared at him with meek astonishment.

"You would? Really?"

"Of course I would, [Y/N]. Why wouldn't I?" He smiled adoringly at you.

"Oh, Steve! You really do?" A radiant grin of pure joy stretched across your face. Steve cupped your face in his lovely hands, enlivened by your delight. "Oh, Steve, oh my God- I-I don't know what to say! I- when should we...?"

"We should probably give ourselves another year or so. No need to rush. We should make sure we're fully prepared before bringing 'Junior' into the world. Particularly _**our**_  crazy, Avenger world," Steve suggested. You nodded eagerly, laughing and tearing up at the same time.

"Of course, yeah! Yeah! Definitely! Oh Steve!" You squealed ecstatically, throwing your arms around him; which was no easy feat considering you were both lying on your sides in bed. You showered him with kisses, all of which he accepted with equal enthusiasm, the smile on his face never fading for a one moment. After a few moments of exuberant kisses and chatter, you finally nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder again, letting your eyelids droop.

 

"Would you want a boy or girl?" Steve asked gently.

"Either. It wouldn't matter to me. What about you?" You responded, sleepily.

"I don't mind. I'd love them the same. But maybe..." Steve's voice trailed off in uncertainty.

"Hm?"

"I would really love it if we had a girl," admitted Steve.

"Want her to be Daddy's little princess, huh?" You chuckled, smiling against his skin. "You'd spoil her rotten, y'know."

"Yeah. I would. I'd be a complete sap, and she'd probably be able to get away with murder," he laughed sedately.

"If we raise her around Natasha, that's a given," you pointed out, earning a huff of laughter from your bond mate. "Speaking of which, who'd be the godparents?"

"I still think Natasha would be a great godmother, regardless of her...certain skill-set," said Steve

"Yeah, she totally would, she's one amazing woman. What about Wanda, though? She made me feel really welcome when I first arrived, she's gotta be the sweetest friend you could hope for," you fretted.

"This is trickier than I thought. Look, we've got a year-at the very least- to think about it. I don't think we should be stressing over who to pick as godparents for a non-existent pup," he insisted.

"I know, I know...but it doesn't hurt to ponder our choices, does it?" You gave a small shrug of your shoulders.

"True," conceded Steve.

 "Who would you pick as godfather?" You asked, though it seemed fairly unnecessary.

"Bucky," Steve answered both immediately and rather predictably.

"You wouldn't...consider anyone else?"

"Not Tony," Steve said quite adamantly.

"Why not? He's a big mushy pile of love and affection underneath his whiskey-soaked, sass-mouthing, egotistical exterior. I think he'd be an amazing godfather," you pleaded Tony's case.

"He's hardly a positive role model, with the drinking, philandering, swearing, that attitude, the narcissism-"

"I have it on good authority his philandering days are done and over with," you said. "Umm...as for the others, though..." 

"Yeah. Not gonna happen," Steve refused darkly. A moment of silence ensued.

 

"I thought you two were getting along! What the hell happened?" You finally demanded, breaking the quiet in the room.

"Nothing! 'Getting along' is a very optimistic term for the relationship between me and Tony. We tolerate each other, at most-" Steve insisted stubbornly.

"Oh, uh-uh. No. I don't believe it. This is about what he said, isn't it? At the birthday party you guys threw for me?"

"What?! No!" The pitch of Steve's voice rising uncovered his atrociously hidden lie.

"Yes, yes it is. Look, Steve, he was just being a little flirty- completely harmless!"

"He said, if I remember correctly, ' ** _I'm glad to have you on the team, hot stuff, I'd follow that ass into battle any day_** '," Steve reminded you, a brittle edge to his voice.

"It was nothing, you know what he's like, Stevie. He was joking around because I was the 'birthday girl', " you quickly said.

"What about, ' _**And if you don't mind my saying so, you've got a rack that would make a choir boy's nuts drop**_ ' ? Seem like appropriate birthday wishes for someone who's _**bonded**_ ?" He seethed, jealousy seeping into his tone.

"Ah...well...he just appreciates the female anatomy. Male anatomy, too, this **is** Tony we're talking about. He's complimented your ass on numerous occasions. It's not because he's actively trying to hit on you and get you in bed, though I wouldn't blame him for trying. It's just the way he is. He's very open and honest with his opinions," you pointed out.

"I-he shouldn't-it's not...yeah. Yeah, you're right. I...I got a little mad, listening to the way he spoke to you," Steve bristled.

"He was so casual about it, Steve, he could very well have been complimenting some pancakes I made, or remarking on some nice decor. It's just that it happened to be...specific areas of my body that he commented on. Don't let it get to you, Stevie," you comforted him. " _ **Alpha**_." You added in a sweet, vulnerable coo.

" _ **Omega**_ ," he hummed tenderly, placated by the gentleness of your voice and the slight, pleasant alteration of your scent. It was a valuable tool at an Omega's disposal- the ability to soothe an Alpha by releasing a pheremone that lulled them into a catharsis. Generally, it was most effective on a mate or close companion; which was ideal for calming Steve down if he became agitated. Teamed with your bond-connection, both abilities were the ingredients for a peaceful relationship.

"You okay, Steve?"

"Feeling better already," he responded drowsily. "I'm sorry for getting annoyed."

"S'alright, baby. I love you," you combed your fingers through his neatly styled hair.

"I love you too. G'night [Y/N]," he shut his eyes as spoke.

"Goodnight, Steve," your own eyes closed. Within a matter of minutes, you drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

  The next morning, you awoke slowly, eyes bleary as you blinked at the morning sunlight filling your bedroom. Steve stirred sleepily beside you, giving a small grunt as he was pulled from his rest. Even in his semi-conscious state, he stretched his arm across your front and rolled onto his side to kiss your cheek. He then promptly sat up, threw back his half of the quilt and slumped forward, groaning tiredly. It was endearing to see that even the gorgeous Captain America didn't wake up looking ready for a photoshoot; with his hair sticking up in tufts, an adorably gormless look on his face and a serious case of 'morning wood' making itself known in his boxer shorts. Quite frankly, it made him all the more desirable in your eyes.

You watched him, a tiny smile playing your lips. Steve, on the other hand, was steadily drooping in his seated position.

"Steve?"

He didn't reply, but simply continued drooping, threatening to fall forward- face first onto the bed. Thankfully, the motion jolted him into alertness and he shook the sleep from his head. It was fairly safe to say, contrary to popular opinion, Steve was **not** a morning person.

"Hey, honey," he finally responded, before stumbling out of bed and sloping off in the direction of the bathroom.

"My hero," you said to yourself. You wriggled around on the sheets, laying your hands on your stomach and propping up one knee, intending only to doze for a few minutes before you were able to summon up enough energy to go for a wash. For the second time, since the night before, you felt an ache low in your belly. It was more uncomfortable, more noticeable; you cupped your stomach, wincing at the cramps. Convinced you weren't due to start your heat for a couple of days, you couldn't help but feel flummoxed by these pains. Having been on birth control, the symptoms that preceded heats were made almost non-existent, so to be experiencing the aches was unusual.

In an effort to divert your attention, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and leapt up, as though suddenly galvanised by a burst of energy. You padded out of the bedroom to use the other bathroom- to drown out your concern; brushing your teeth with a certain vigour and singing beneath the noisy spray of a shower. The worried thought over what condition you would be in, during the stress of that night's mission, made your stomach flutter uncomfortably. Wrapping a towel around yourself, you stared at the floor tiling, momentarily consumed by your rumination.

 _ **What it starts when I'm in a combat situation ?**_   You fretted. _**What if it means I can't focus my mind and harness my abilities properly ?**_ ** _What if someone gets hurt because I lose my head?  
_**

 

You pattered across the tiles, with the intention of going into the bedroom to get dressed- but instead, bumped into your bond mate- who was looking decidedly more awake and fresh-faced, donning a plain t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Well, good morning to you, too. Why in such a rush?" Steve scooped you up into his arms and kissed you.

"Ah, well, figured I'd get ready quick. Y'know, savour the day and what-have-you," you replied, bending your arm at the elbow and thrusting your fist to the side in a jaunty gesture, an upbeat look on your face.

"Good! You're welcome to join me for a jog, if you like?" He held his hands apart, as if physically demonstrating the open offer.

"Sounds healthy. I might just jog to the kitchen to make breakfast instead. Thanks for asking, anyway," you made to sweep past him, ambling casually towards the bedroom.

"Pity," Steve sighed. "I won't be gone long. Maybe just an hour, hour and a half tops? Would you at least be up for going to HQ early to spar for a while? I find it helps get you into the mindset before a mission."

"That I can do. See you soon, Steve," you glanced back at him over your shoulder.

"Can I get a little motivation before I go?" Steve inquired smoothly. You gave an exhale of breath that combined a sigh and a short laugh, before whipping off your towel, throwing it onto your shoulder and walking off with an emphasised sway to your hips. "Oo yeah, I'm feeling suitably spurned now." He announced delightedly.

"Enjoy the view, Captain," you turned your head to blow him a kiss. "Now, go jog. And get back soon. There's some morning exercise I wouldn't mind partaking in, and I'm going to need your assistance."

"Oh, I like _**that**_ kinda exercise," Steve grinned.

"I know. Think of all the calories you'll be burning," you winked at him, clicking your tongue against the roof of your mouth as you did so.

"Mmm, almost makes me want to skip on the jog," he sucked on his front teeth, still ogling you happily. "Not to be a mood-killer, but are you getting close to a heat?" His question made you halt in your tracks.

"Wh- what makes you ask that?"

"Your scent's a bit stronger than usual," he put his hands on his waist.

"Hm, probably. Truth be told, I've been getting some cramping very recently. Nothing too bad- but enough to notice it," you admitted sheepishly.

"Are you still okay to go through with tonight?" Steve asked, concern weighing heavy in his manner.

"Definitely. I promise I'm not gonna jeopardise the mission or anything-"

"It doesn't matter if the mission gets jeopardised, what matters to me is _**your**_ safety," Steve told you steadfastly. You hugged the towel-that you'd yanked off not a few minutes earlier- to your chest, casting a plaintive eye at your bond mate. "If anything happened to you..." He shook his head, sadness etching into his face.

 

"I'll be fine, Steve. I will. Now," you padded back toward him, treading with ballerina-like grace, tapping him gently on his chest "-you go for your jog. I'll eat breakfast. When you get back, you can have your shower. Then you get a choice; pancakes first....or **_something else_** ." You looked up at him through your lashes, unrepentantly wreaking havoc on your beloved Alpha's hormones. Steve sighed covetingly, shoulders drooping.

"Now I'm in _**such**_ a great place to focus on jogging," he groaned, throwing his head back as if to share his troubles with the heavens above. You made a grunting sound of exasperation, grabbed him by his shoulders and wheeled him around on the spot. He was strong enough that he could easily keep himself rooted to the spot, but the grin on his face suggested he was happily playing along, letting you frog-march him towards the front door.

"Go! Jog, you disgustingly healthy man! _**Do your duty and go work that booty**_ ," you sang, reaching down to lightly smack his magnificently pert backside. "I'm actually going to watch you leave this apartment, and if you're not jogging and shakin' that fine ass, we're going to be having serious words later on, Mister!"

Steve laughed, opening the door and giving you a mock salute, before breaking into a jog- making his way to the apartment complex's stairwell. You leant against the doorframe, covering yourself up with the towel for decency, watching your Alpha.

"That's what I like to see, baby," you cat-called after him. Going along with the joke, he exaggerated the movement of his rear-end with each bounding step of his jog, eliciting a wolf-whistle from yourself. "Aw, yeah, dat ass!" You whooped.

"The things I do for you, [Y/N]," Steve pretended to reflect in a melancholic fashion, before slowing to a walk, waving goodbye and trotting down the stairwell. You retreated into the apartment, closing the door, and wandered off toward the kitchen to make breakfast.

You really hoped your heat wouldn't start- not just for reasons involving your personal comfort, but because you couldn't bear the thought of not going on an assignment with Steve. There was always that trepidation; of what could happen to him if something went wrong, if a mission didn't go according to plan. Whether he was injured or, even worse, killed - the very thought of which made your heart ache and twist itself in knots- at least if you were _**there**_ , you'd be with him. You'd be able to hold his hand, comfort him and exchange words of a love that would never cease. To have to be **_informed_** of his wounds or his untimely fate would tear you apart. Picturing him searching for you- even in the company of fellow Avengers- needing your presence, and being overcome with despair...you felt a few tears roll down your face. Dabbing them away, you remembered that Steve was perfectly alright, that he would be returning home soon- proclaiming his need for a shower.

Starting your heat was out of the question. You _**had**_ to be on the assignment. You had to be with your bond mate. It was a fierce sense of determination stemming from love...but also a crippling fear.

* * *

 That afternoon, you and Steve travelled to the Avengers' HQ, with the intention of sparring- to help focus your minds on the upcoming task. Upon arrival in the training arena, you encountered Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Sam; all preparing themselves for the night's mission. Each Avenger greeted you both amicably; although Bucky flashed the two of you a wry, knowing look.

"You two feeling ready for tonight?" Sam queried you and Steve, panting a little from his exertions.

"Only as ready as you can feel for assignments. Shouldn't be too problematic. They're technically just civilians," Steve said.

"Yeah, but they're gonna be armed," Sam reminded you all.

"We've handled situations like this before. Not to say we shouldn't exert caution, but considering what we've faced off," Steve paused, sighing explosively, "-we should be okay." He glanced sideways at you, with a trace of something resembling consternation.

"Steve's been trying to prep me for tonight- I keep getting all antsy about it," you explained, turning to smile sweetly at your Alpha.

"Jeez, of course, this is gonna be your first, real assignment with combat. Are you still set to go?" Clint asked, walking to the side to pick up his bow and quiver.

"Yes. I have my reservations, but that's just the nerves," you shrugged, pursing your lips slightly as if to say ' _ **C'est la vie**_ '. "C'mon, guys, let's spar. I need to clear my head."

"Clint's doing target practise. I'll partner you, if you like," Natasha offered.

"Sounds good. That okay with you, Steve?"

"Sure. I'll team up with Buck and Sam," Steve replied, gently patting the small of your back, going to join the two men. As Clint began his short journey toward the shooting range he used for his target practise, he smelt the air; a scent which appeared to take him by surprise.

"Whoa. Something smells **_nice_**. Nat?" He sniffed the cool, collected Russian without a hint of reticence. Natasha raised a plucked eyebrow at him, a smirk appearing at the corner of her mouth.

"I can assure you it's not me," she told him. Clint looked momentarily perplexed, before peering across at you; his eyes widening in realisation.

"Shit, how I did not figure that? [Y/N], your scent's good, but it's pretty strong. That might not help if you plan on being stealthy?"

"Bear in mind what I do, I don't think I have to worry too much about stealth," you remarked. Clint seemed to accept this, wandering off, singing quietly to himself. Natasha pinned you with an intense gaze, stepping forward to close the space between you.

 

"I picked up on your scent when you came into the arena. You're getting close to a heat, aren't you?" She concluded. There was no possible way of deceiving her- she was the human equivalent of a lie detector.

 "Yes," you said, shame-faced.

"That's why you're anxious? You think it's going to start tonight and cause a problem?"

"Yeah. It's weird, I mean- I'm on birth control. I thought I had a few more days before my heat started," you confided in her.

"Hm. Well, it could be either one of two things. The first being, this is just an anomaly. The second, the birth control isn't functioning properly. For the sake of not stressing you out, I'm going to go with the former- but don't rule out other possibilites. If your heat starts before the mission, you stay behind-" said Natasha, and seeing the look on your face as you opened your mouth to protest, she immediately continued, "- _ **no negotiation.**_ You could end up causing yourself harm. If it starts during the mission, you tell us _**straight away**_. One of us will come to you. We've got your back, [Y/N]." She gripped hold of your wrist, giving you a stern but unfalteringly loyal look. There was something deeply reassuring in her words and manner, so much so, you felt uplifted. _ **  
**_

"Thanks, Nat," you smiled warmly at her.

"Your welcome. Now, c'mon, let's train so I can kick your ass," she backed off, with a wicked grin, adopting a fighting stance.

"Pfft, bring it on, Romanov!" You held out your arms in a mock-gesture of challenging her. Neither of you could resist a final, affectionate smile at one another before proceeding to spar.

While you didn't lack for skill, Natasha's form and technique were ruthlessly perfect. After five minutes of putting up a good fight, you were flat on your back, groaning on the spongy training mat.

"I promise not to rub this in your face-" She said in her raspy voice.

"But?"

"-but I totally owned you," she grabbed your hand and helped you clamber up onto your feet.

"Yeah, savour your victory while it lasts," you scowled at her without conviction.

"Oh, believe me, I'll be savouring it the next time we go to a bar and you're buying me drinks," Natasha told you slyly.

"Whoa, hold up, I don't remember making a deal like that," you said.

"You don't? Maybe you forgot when your head hit the mat after I _**owned you**_?" She clasped her hands behind her back, feigning a sweet innocence, glancing up at the ceiling while pushing her lips into a delicate pout. At that point, you couldn't hold back a bark of laughter, throwing an arm around her affectionately.

"Y'know, Nat, I love that you're _**my**_ cunning bitch of a friend. I wouldn't want you any other way," you told her, nudging your head against hers companionably. Her face was split by a pleased grin, as she in turn wrapped an arm around your waist.

"I find you exceptionally likeable too, [Y/N]. It's nice to be friends with someone who doesn't have any balls to scratch during dinner," she told you, earning a hoot of mirthful laughter from you. Being in the company of Natasha seemed to bring you some degree of peace and relief, so you relished every minute.

 

After a couple of hours of training and chatter with fellow Avengers, some of the others appearing later in the afternoon, you went to go freshen up and change into your 'mission apparel'; which comprised of a black hooded top, fitted, black cargo pants, boots and a t-shirt. You elected not to don a cat-suit like Natasha, because that thing looked about as comfortable as wearing an elastic band. The decorative garb was for those not entirely accustomed to the concept of subtlety- such as Thor. A get-up like Steve's, something with symbolism, was what you aimed for- once you became a more firmly established Avenger. Sans the stars and stripes, however. You were hoping for something dark, sleek and non-spandex.

As you emerged from the washroom, opposite the entrance to the training arena, you bumped into the Maximoff twins.

"Sorry, guys. I was in a whole other world," you apologised. Wanda smiled sweetly at you, about to respond, but you were both diverted by Pietro edging towards you.

"[Y/N], your scent is incredible," the speedster said in a voice too low and husky to be a passing compliment. You backed into the wall behind you.

"Pietro?" Wanda's face incredulous as she questioned her brother's behaviour.

"Um, Pietro, can you please not-" You recoiled, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Pietro was usually very good-natured, amiable and, more often than not, mischievous. There was no doubt he was attractive, with a delectable accent to boot; but you were bonded and inconceivably happy with Steve. This behaviour was simply _**not**_ acceptable, but it was extremely peculiar for the speedster. He was massaging your waist, his eyes roaming up and down the length of your body.

"Pietro, what are you doing?" Wanda tugged at his arm, looking appalled.

"I know what you need, Omega," he crooned. You felt your body tremble; his accent, words and lustful gaze sparked something inside of you- a _**need**_. Guilt and fear quickly overrided the desire, however.

"Pietro, please let me go," you asked in a quaking, meek voice. This was such a shocking moment for you, you couldn't even bring up your arms to shove him away- it was difficult enough speaking.

"Pietro!" Wanda called to her brother, louder, in the hopes of snapping him out of this sudden rampant urge. She was tugging at his elbow and yelling at him in their mother tongue. Pietro hissed a reply at her, in their own language, before leaning into the crook of your shoulder, his silvery mop of soft hair tickling your face. Again, there was a tiny flicker of desire within you, intensifying your guilt.

 _ **If only Steve would just fuck me during a heat, I wouldn't feel this way**_ , you found yourself seething. _**Jesus Christ, what the hell am I thinking? Why am I blaming him ? He saw all kinds of shit in the forties...no wonder he's uncomfortable.**_

"PIETRO!" Wanda shrieked. The speedster was grazing his lips over your throat. It felt so wrong...but it felt  _ **good**_ , that was the saddest part of it all. Tears started to spill down your cheeks, and you squeezed your eyes shut as you were wracked with sorrowful sobs.

"Holy shit," there was another voice. _**Bucky**_ ? As soon as you opened your eyes, you watched Pietro be seized by the back of his neck and shirt, wheeled round and slammed into the wall beside you.

 _ **Steve**_...

 

"Given our team-mate status, Pietro, I'm going to give you the opportunity to explain why you were _**sexually harrassing my bond mate**_ ?!" Steve snarled, his hand locked around Pietro's throat.

"I...what...I-" The younger man stumbled. Steve pulled him away from the wall, only to slam him against it once more drawing forth a groaning splutter.

"Steve," you cried. Wanda threw her arms around you, in an attempt to comfort you. You held her tight, the tears pouring down and soaking your friend's shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Steve bellowed in Pietro's face.

"Steve! Don't!" You sobbed.

"YOU THINK IT'S OKAY, HUH?! THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT TO AN OMEGA?! YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Steve, please...no! I didn't-I don't know what came over me!" Pietro desperately tried to make amends.

"Stevie, he fucked up. Maybe he picked up her scent? It's been gettin' stronger-" Bucky tried to dispel the tension. The other Avengers appeared behind him, curious about the ensuing ruckus.

"What?! And it's _**her**_   fault that **_he_**   couldn't control himself?! BULLSHIT!" Steve smacked the younger man against the wall once more.

"That's not what I meant, Steve. I just meant he got carried away because he smelt an Omega, couldn't keep a lid on it and starting making a move on her. Yes, it was his fault and he should learn how to keep his dick down, but he's clearly not being malicious. He just ended up out of his depth- look at him. You know for a fact he's never laid a finger on [Y/N], he's good friends with her. Something just tweaked in his head," Bucky reasoned, trying to calm his enraged best friend.

"Steve, please, it's okay," you implored. Pietro swivelled his head around to cast a beseeching look.

"[Y/N], I'm so sorry, I truly am...I don't know what happened...I'm so sorry, I would never hurt you!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK TO HER!" Steve roared in his face. "In fact, if I see you even look at her, I'll rip your balls off with my bare hands, you disgusting little _**fuck**_!"

"Steve," Natasha said. Steve turned around, begrudingly, to look at her. "Maybe you should consider consoling your obviously distressed mate?" She suggested, with a glacial expression. Steve narrowed his eyes at her, regarding his companions with a terrifying contempt, before pounding the side of his fist against the wall and yelling furiously.

"You just...you don't fucking get it," he spat acidly, storming off the the men's washrooms. Everyone stood in total silence, the shock of the scene they'd witnessed rendering them speechless. Wanda's was the only voice you heard, speaking to you gently and soothingly as you wept in her arms.

 

Bucky glanced around, before taking a deep breath.

"I should go talk to him," he spoke up bravely, striding forward purposefully, a fleeting glimpse of dread across his face. Before entering the washroom, he reached out to squeeze your shoulder gently. "Hope you're feeling okay soon, doll." As he walked in, the door closing behind him, you heard the buzz of his voice being greeted with shouting from Steve. You'd never seen him so _**angry**_ \- it was absolutely horrifying. He'd always been so calm and rational. Watching him fly into such a fearsome temper was more upsetting than Pietro's unbridled advances.

"[Y/N]...I know you won't believe it, but I truly am sorry...I should have stopped myself, it was completely unacceptable and I am so, so sorry. I just caught your scent and...I didn't know what I was doing...he's right, I couldn't control myself," Pietro apologised profusely. Wanda, unable to leave her beloved twin brother in such a state of wretchedness, rushed over to hug him.

"S'okay, Pietro," you replied mistily, accepting his sincere apology. "It's alright." You couldn't quite meet the eyes of your fellow Avengers, so you stared blankly at the lino flooring further down the corridor.

"We should...we should probably go prep for the mission," Rhodey said, clearing his throat. The others hastily agreed, scattering and leaving yourself and the Maximoff twins to repair the emotional fissure within the team. They didn't realise why you were still so preoccupied. You'd forgiven Pietro, you didn't bear any grudge towards him. What he'd done was inappropriate and upsetting, he'd made a mistake- but he acknowledged that, and you were close enough to him to realise that every word of apology was no less than heartfelt.

You just couldn't forgive yourself for the little tiny part, the  ** _Omega_** , inside you that wanted him to keep going. The part of you that wanted an Alpha to do what Steve so adamantly refused to do; to take away the frustration, the _**yearning**_   that plagued you during, and as you drew closer to, your heats.

It felt so damn wrong...

* * *

 Everyone was geared up and on the jet, ready for the mission ahead. Unfortunately, there was still a painfully palpable tension in the air- which proved confusing for Tony, who kept throwing out sarcastic comments about 'the noise levels'. Bruce quietly advised him not to broach the topic- but Tony being Tony, he made it his goal in life to broach awkward topics.

"Okay, who's been banging who? Did someone get caught giving oral? Go on, guys, spill the beans!"

"It's nothing, Tony. Just leave it," Rhodey sighed.

"Someone tell me what happened! It must have been deeply uncomfortable, so gimme the dirty details!" He whined.

Steve shot a venomous look at Pietro, who shrank in his seat. "Just leave it, Stark." He said curtly, pacing back and forth, his jaw clenching.

"Ooo, _**Stark**_ ? Someone's not a happy camper. What happened? Did you get fondled inappropriately by someone?"

"Shut up, Stark," Steve spoke tersely.

"I recommend you shut up for your own safety, Tony," Sam gave the billionaire caution.

"Why? When have I ever shut up when I'm supposed to? Cap, you've obviously got a big ass bee under your bonnet, so be honest with me, because having tension between us right now is really, _**really**_ not ideal considering we're about to be dropped into combat. What's happened that's got you all about as chatty as a funeral party? Did you catch [Y/N] getting fondled, Capsicle?" Tony probed, unfortunately guessing with alarming accuracy.

"SHUT UP! _**SHUT UP**_!" Steve shouted, having had a nerve struck. Wanda and Bruce flinched at the outburst. Vision looked at the Captain with his usual brand of tranquil significance; those blue eyes fascinatingly intense admist the crimson colour of his face.

"Bingo! We have a winner! Who was it? Was it Thor?" Tony asked.

"I would not touch anyone without their consent, my friend. Only after receiving the permission of an Omega would I proceed to pleasure them in ways only a Crown Prince of Asgard can-" Thor retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, you and your gloriously divine dick," Tony snickered.

"That's what the Omegas say. Rest assured, however, I did not touch [Y/N] in any way. Though, I must say, your scent is proving very appealing, [Y/N]-" The Asgardian god smiled brightly at you.

"Uh uh, I wouldn't go there, big guy," Clint abruptly warned him. "Kind of a touchy- um...ahem... ** _awkward_** subject."

"Oh-ho! I see what you did there!" Thor jabbed his finger at Clint jovially. "Steven, my companion, you ought to clear your mind for the moment. I do not mean any offence, and I certainly do not mean to diminish the troubles of yourself and [Y/N]- but if you are preoccupied, you are more likely to fall at the hands of our enemies."

"I'll take that into consideration, Thor. Thank you," Steve folded his arms across his chest, then stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. Thor raised his eyebrows at the super-soldier's crisp reply, but elected not to remark on it, now aware of Steve's less-than-agreeable mood.

 

You looked across at Bucky dismally, and he in turn cast a solemn glance at you. Glancing back at Steve, you noticed him pacing again, completely stone-faced. Wanting to call out his name, your lips parted, ready to push the word out; but it seemed to lodge itself in your throat. Whether through your connection or by sheer chance, your mate turned around to face you.

"Steve," you spoke softly. His eyes flickered up to stare into your own, and the very slight weakening in his stony composure gave you hope. "Are you going to speak to me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I speak to you?" He replied, with a little more bite in his tone than you would have liked.

"I don't know, but you've not said a word to me since-" You hesitated, "-since what happened. Are you angry at me?"

"No! You did nothing wrong. The only person I'm mad at is the Alpha who doesn't know how to keep his fucking hands to himself," he spat out caustically. Pietro hung his head in wretched sorrow.

"He's apologised and I've forgiven him. He didn't mean to do what he did-" You said in a brittle voice.

"What is this? Internalised shaming behaviour for Omegas? You think you have to appease Alphas who try and abuse you?" Steve looked outraged.

"No, Steve. I just know how to recognise when someone simply makes a mistake. The only person making me feel ashamed right now is _**you**_ ," you snapped. Steve's face contorted; you'd never been on the receiving end of that look and it terrified you.

"Me? _**Me**_?! I'm shaming you?! How the hell could you think that?! After everything- after what we talked about-"

"Yes, I'm aware of what we discussed! The things you witnessed back in the forties were _**awful**_ \- I sure as hell am not denying that! I understand, Steve, I do. I know why you reacted the way you did earlier on- seeing that must have brought back bad memories. The problem is, you got _**so angry**_...you didn't come to comfort **me**! You went to threaten Pietro, and choke hold him against a wall, for Christ's sake! You should have come to _**me**_ ! I needed you! I _**need**_ you now more than ever! But you're so busy caught up in your 'morals' and troubles, you leave me on the side- you leave me _**on my own**_ !" You leapt up from your seat, jabbing a finger at yourself to emphasise your point. The other Avengers watched the scene unfolding before them, both transfixed and shocked. You and Steve had **never** had such a heated argument in their company.

 

Steve's mouth curled up into a look of disgust, and he shook his head as though irritated by your words. "That's what it all boils down to, huh? I'm not giving you what you _**need**_?"

"What?" You narrowed your eyes, your head jerking back.

"I'm not giving you what you need, am I? Just when I realised something was wrong, when  _ **he**_ was groping you and kissing you as it turned out...I thought I heard something from our connection. **_Remember that_** ? Our thoughts and feelings get shared across it, [Y/N]" Steve took a step toward you, his hands gripping the belt around his waist. "I hoped it was my imagination. That maybe it was my worries getting the better of me. It wasn't. I heard your voice, just vaguely in the background. I could _**feel**_   anger, for some reason... but _**desire**_ too."

You stared up at him, a creeping chill running up your spine, your insides twisting.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you? So tell me, [Y/N]... if I was more willing to fuck you during your heats, you wouldn't have felt that dirty little urge to have Pietro slide his knot in you?" He inquired coldly. This wasn't Steve, this wasn't the man who adored you with every breath in his body. This was some vindictive imposter trying to break your heart. A part of you prayed this was merely a horrible dream; that you'd wake in Steve's arms and be welcomed wih that serene smile of his. Unfortunately, you neither woke up nor did the man in front of you prove to be anyone but your bond mate- pinning you with a forbidding, passionless stare. The hurt welled up inside of you, bursting through the wall of your strength and constricting your throat.

 "Christ, Cap," Tony muttered from beside the pilot's seat of the jet. You let out a huge, wailing sob, the tears streaming down your face. Out of a mixture of shame and desolation, you covered your face with your hands, weeping inconsolably.

"[Y/N]," Wanda whispered timidly. It was too difficult to answer her, never mind talk. You saw Steve shift from foot to foot, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Oh God...[Y/N]...[Y/N], I'm sorry," he relented suddenly, reaching forward to hold you. Instead of accepting, you batted his hands away, then held a threatening finger up at him-

"Don't touch me," you said, your voice thicker from weeping. "I preferred it when you weren't speaking to me." Were your final words before returning to your seat, where you rocked yourself back and forth gently, crying quietly aside from the odd gasping intake of air. To make matters worse, your lower abdomen was gripped by another ache of your impending heat. Steve stood before you momentarily, nonplussed and upset, perhaps feeling regret for his actions and words? He backed away, taking a seat on the opposite side of the jet; and stared at the floor blankly. The night's mission was going to be made very difficult....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so, so sorry, everyone. I know this was a pretty hard-hitting chapter, considering the last one had Reader and Steve eating pizza, tickling each other and boning each other on a table. I just thought I'd bring in the complications and emotions of their relationship into this chapter, because- believe it or not- it's important for the...ahem...main attraction of this fic (cough, glorious Steve/Reader sex, cough). I'm apologise if I've made anyone upset enough that it's deterred you from reading further updates.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry to anyone who adores Pietro- he just got very overwhelmed. This is in no way a reflection of my opinion on the character- I personally think he's lovely...so much so, I want to write a fic in this series especially for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, everyone! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again, excuse any errors-I'm dreadfully lazy when it comes to proof-reading XD

The quinjet, now in stealth-mode, approached a landing location that would place you all near the shipping yard; the scene of the deplorable 'transaction' of captive Alphas and Omegas. You dried your eyes and took several, deep breaths to try and relieve yourself of the tension in your chest. As everyone rose from their seats, preparing for the drop, you felt Wanda squeeze your hand reassuringly- a faint smile on her lips, as though fearful of expressing too strong an emotion in case it upset you. Appreciative of the gesture, regardless, you squeezed her hand back.

"We're going to be okay, Wanda. Everything's going to be fine," you couldn't keep the waver from your voice as you spoke. The forlorn expression on her face could have been for a number of reasons; the outcome of the mission wasn't one of them, you came to suspect.

"Yes. Of course, [Y/N]," she said quietly, nodding.

"We're coming in to land, guys. Hold onto something," Clint called out. You reached up to cling onto a stirrup-like handle that hung from the roof of the jet, trying to steady yourself on your feet as the jet started to dip down and decelerate. From somewhere behind you, you heard Tony and Rhodey suiting up and Sam gearing up in his Falcon flight-suit. There was brief talk between everyone, the surprisingly loud noise of joints being popped and clicked from your team-mates stretching limbs or rolling shoulders, short, exhales of air from those attempting to settle pre-mission nerves. Much to your astonishment, you felt strangely numb, verging on dissociated. Staring ahead vacantly, you soon became uneasily aware that Steve's thoughts and feelings- before a detectable lingering in your head- were almost inaudibly quiet. Having become so used to hearing him, **feeling** him, your mind suddenly felt a lonely, silent void in which you were left to wander alone. Your thoughts seemed to echo inside your skull, the soothing 'subliminals' of your bond mate's ponderings having faded.

You began to understand the grief of Omegas and Alphas who were in conflict; it wasn't just the hurt, it was the _**quiet**_. The agonising emptiness in their head...

For an Omega or Alpha who lost their bond mate; you could only imagine how torturous and unbearable the silence must be.

So lost in your too-loud thoughts, you flinched when a cold, metal hand was placed on your shoulder. Swivelling your head around, you realised Bucky was beside you, a grave look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it- as though he what he intended to say was too difficult. The super-soldier moved his hand to your back, glancing down at the floor, before finally wishing you well-

"Good luck out there," he said, in a low voice, patting your back lightly; a soft hum in the plates of his bionic arm.

"Thanks, Bucky," you replied. The ex-assassin gave a small nod, before removing his hand from your back and clutching at one of the handles to keep himself from swaying in the landing quinjet. Everyone was now clustered around the bay door, ready for the mission ahead.

 

"Okay, Cap, what's the plan?" Tony queried Steve, through the speaker of the suit's helmet.

"Stay low until we're close to the shipping yard. It'll give us a chance to assess the situation- see how many guys they've got in the surrounding area guarding the warehouse. Use areas of darkness to your advantage, pick them off as quietly as you can. While I'm sure we've got the upper-hand in terms of manpower, we don't need anyone caught in a firefight. That being said, if things get noisy, just work with it. While I'd like to avoid going in 'guns blazing', I'd say it shouldn't be especially problematic with these guys," Steve doled out his tactical evaluation. "Tony, Sam and Rhodey, you all may not need to be too heavily involved in this- I need you to stay in the air, keep a watch on the perimeter for anyone approaching the shipping yard."

"Sure thing, Captain," Rhodey said. Tony gave a mock salute by way of reply and Sam nodded in respectful acknowledgement.

"Natasha, Clint and Bucky- you're the stealthiest out of all of us. Take the bastards out one at a time. Vision, same goes for you. Wanda, given what you do to people's minds, I need you to try and throw some of those guys off-makes them easier to take down. Bruce," Steve paused for a moment, "I think it's best if you stay in the quinjet. If things start to get messy, we'll have to call a Code Green. Is that okay, doctor?"

"If the situation calls for it, Steve," Bruce accepted matter-of-factly.

"Thor, I know sneaking and subtlety aren't your strong points, so you should hang back until-" Steve was about to issue a command, but was cut off by the god of thunder.

"Forgive my interruption, Captain, but I can employ stealth if required. I shall simply concuss our enemies _**quietly**_   with my hammer," Thor announced genially, throwing his precious Mjolnir up in the air and catching it sauvely. His words elicited amused chuckles from nearly everyone. Even in your state of sadness, you felt a smile pull back the corners of your mouth.

"Fair enough, Thor," Steve said, with half a smile. He turned his head to look at Pietro; who no longer possessed his youthful spirit and playful arrogance, but instead appeared subdued and demoralized. "Pietro, you do what you do best. Work alongside Wanda if the occasion calls for, just keep those guys on their toes." He spoke as though he was gritting his teeth very slightly, like simply giving him a command was a strain on his temper.

 _ **Poor Pietro,**_ your heart went out to the young speedster,  _ **he doesn't deserve this**_ .

"[Y/N]-" Steve addressed you at long last, "-if you...you should-" An uneasy silence filled the quinjet.

"I'll take the warehouse and release the Alphas and Omegas. I'll let you all know so you can alert the police- they can arrest the smugglers and pick up the captives," you said, pragmatically- if a touch gelidly. You dragged your stare away from the cargo bay door, and glanced back at Steve over your shoulder- with a look of intent focus. "If that's fine by you, Captain?"

The corner of Steve's mouth twitched; barely noticeable, you suspected, to anyone but you. He fixed you with an inscrutable stare. His thoughts were little more than a tiny whisper in your mind. You wondered if he was suffering from the painful quiet, also. "It might be dangerous, [Y/N]. You don't know how many guys there are going to be in the warehouse," was his response.

"I'll manage. I've been training a lot. Besides, you have complete faith in my abilities, don't you?" There was no smile, no tilt of the head and teasing flutter of the eyelashes, nothing affectionate in your manner or expression.

"Yes, I do," Steve said crisply. "If you feel you're capable enough, be my guest."

"Thank you, Captain," you responded brusquely. Your fellow Avengers exchanged doubtful looks, but were soon distracted by the quinjet landing.

"Alright, guys, we're down. Time to roll out," called Clint from the cockpit.

 

Following Steve's plan of action, the majority of the group made their way toward the shipping yard- in order to incapacitate the smugglers dotted between the huge storage units. To your pleasant surprise, Bucky decided to accompany you until you reached the warehouse, at which point- he would let you handle the remaining numbers inside. Treading with barely a sound, you both skirted around the main body of storage units, being cautious of not running into any guard patrolling the yard's perimeter or lingering too long in areas the yard's floodlighting touched. There was suddenly a voice in your ear piece-

" _ **There's some talking nearby- sounds like a few members of the drug cartel are already here for the exchange. Spectre, Barnes, you  both gotta get to that warehouse asap**_ ," whispered Clint's voice.

" _ **Can confirm it's drug cartel guys. They have black Range Rovers with tinted windows, what the fuck? Why not scream at the cops 'I'm a dealer!' ?**_ " Tony sniped over the comms channel.

" _ **Not now, Stark,**_ " Steve chided the billionaire in an exasperated whisper. You and Bucky continued your careful, but hasty, advance on the warehouse, taking in the whispered updates. Cloaked in shadow, and donning black clothing, the both of you were practically invisible; moving swiftly together. You came to a silent halt when a figure emerged from behind a storage unit- a male Beta guard-carrying a loaded gun in his arms. He paused, peering out into the dark distance, beyond the shipping yard. You saw his narrow face in the weak floodlighting, brows drawn together; an immediate disdain for him bubbling in your stomach as he impeded your infiltration the warehouse.

That was until he started glancing side to side, sniffing the air, evidently detecting a strong scent...

 ** _Shit_ ** , you thought. Your Omega scent was gradually peaking in strength- and this guard was picking it up. Bucky had noticed this, and began slowly slipping his knife from its sheath. You saw him gesture slowly at you with his hand, telling you to hold back. Anxiety and anticipation gripped your insides. You crouched in the dark, watching Bucky inch his way forward soundlessly in his combat boots, knife drawn and ready. The guard smelt the surrounding air again, bringing his gun up as if to begin warding off any 'intruders'. The second he turned away from you both, Bucky pelted forward with extraordinary speed, grabbed the guard and dragged him into the shadows, swiftly slamming his knife up to the hilt into his chest. The smuggler lay on the ground, clutching at his now punctured lung, wheezing and rattling. He wasn't dead- so he could be arrested and charged- but he was unable to let his 'associates' know of the Avengers' presence.

"C'mon," Bucky said quietly, beckoning you forward. You both scuttled ahead, the warehouse now looming in sight. Stopping at a storage unit, you peered tentatively around the corner to see the entrance; guarded by two smugglers. You and Bucky exchanged a rather weary look, before you pressed the tip of your finger against your ear-piece-

"Hawkeye?" You asked, in a hushed voice, across the comms channel.

" _ **Spectre? Any trouble?**_ "

"Two guys at the warehouse entrance-think you'd be able to do the honours?"

" _ **Gladly ,**_ " the archer whispered back. You could practically hear the satisfied crooked smile through your ear piece.

"Will you be able to hit them from where you're at?"

" _ **Spectre, I thought you'd realised by now....I never miss my target,**_ " said Clint, and almost as soon as he finished speaking, one of the guards was struck in the head with arrow. It didn't pierce his forehead, but instead latched onto it; sending a powerful electrical current through his body. The other guard looked across in alarm, but he too was immediately struck down by one of Clint's arrows.

"Thanks, Hawkeye," you uttered your gratitude.

" _ **Anytime,**_ " Clint breathed.

"Cocky son of a bitch," Bucky murmured amiably, before swivelling around to say to you, "Coast is clear. You can head in. I'll watch your back until you get in, then I'll go help the others. Be careful though, doll, you're probably gonna have to use those powers of yours."

"Got it, Bucky, thank you. See you soon," you squeezed his arm gently, before scurrying in the direction of the warehouse entrance.

 

Slipping inside, you had to blink away gaudy glare of the fluorescent strip lighting. The warehouse was vast, filled only with support beams and numerous crates pushed to either side; but there, right at the opposite end of the warehouse, you saw a huge, blue storage unit. Cluttered around it were the hard-faced trafficking thugs, barking at a young, slim man-

"Get the fuck back in! Shut your fuckin' mouths, all of you!" One thug yelled, shoving the young man into the open storage unit. You realised, with a sickly feeling in your stomach, the young man looked little more than a tall teenage boy.

 _ **Jesus Christ**_ , you abhorred, _**he's just a kid**_...

"No! No! I wanna go home! Let us go!" He protested feebly, only to be hauled into the storage unit by some vicious brute.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid Omega bitch! You ain't goin' home, you're goin' somewhere  _ **way nicer**_. Somewhere they'll make use of every hole you got!" The trafficker snarled at him. "The rest of you, _**shut the fuck up**_ !" Wails and cries of objection spilt from the open unit. "Oh-ho, and you Alphas...shit, you dirty fucks are gonna be doin' all kinds of sick shit for depraved motherfuckers!" The thug chuckled, as though the thought greatly amused him. The other smugglers snickered, deriving humour from taunting the poor, captive men and women.

"You're all gonna burn in hell! You're evil pieces of shit!" A woman screamed at them from inside the unit. Another thug scoffed at her-

"Sure, we might go to hell one day. But you'll going somewhere worse a lot sooner," he goaded her cruelly.

"Shut the damn door, Lowell, I'm sick of listening to the produce boo-hooing and whining," another trafficker said, apparently bored. The smuggler, Lowell, obeyed the order, while the 'commanding' trafficker remarked with a distinctly supercilious tone of voice, "You know, I find the Omegas to be the worst. The Alphas are dunces that want to fuck everything that moves, but the Omegas just really _**piss me off**_...always bitching about how society's so unfair to them, expecting special treatment because of their heats and jumping on any negative comment about their presentation. They really are annoying little cunts."

"Really? That is mighty fascinating, do go on," you called out, approaching them steadily. All of the smugglers spun around, pointing their guns at you.

"Who the fuck are you?" The imperious, unpleasantly opinionated trafficker demanded; only to have his question answered warily by one of his colleagues.

"Shit! Shit, man, that's fuckin' Spectre! She's a fuckin Avenger! Shit! The Avengers are here!" He panicked, you held up a silencing hand, shushing him over and over. The smugglers were starting to look edgy, aiming their guns at you in the belief it would ward you off.

"Shh, shh, shh, you really need to _**shut the fuck up**_ ," you spat. "I personally find you all to be **_annoying little cunts_** ." You quipped, before rolling your head back and vacating your physical form; becoming the 'spectre'...

 

Leaving your body was a peculiar sensation- you felt incomprehensibly light, weighed down by _**nothing**_. You were a force, a quasi-entity that existed briefly on the fringes of reality. For you, everything seemed to be caught in time, your vision tunnelling; allowing you to focus on each of your targets. The distraction of external sound was banished during your out-of-body attacks- all you ever heard was the sound of your own heart-beat, thumping rhythmically. As you charged at each smuggler, colliding with them, it was little more than a strange rippling sensation through your spectre-form. But was barely a ripple to you, was a powerful full body-slam that sent each trafficker hurtling in all manner of directions.

As soon as they all seemed immobilised, you rushed back to your body; a sensation akin to being dunked under freezing water, so you gave a loud, indrawn gasp, staggering for a moment. A painful ache stabbed at your lower abdomen, causing you to double up. Pressing a fingertip to your ear-piece again, you updated your team-mates-

"Guards in the warehouse are down. I'm gonna release the Alphas and Omegas. Someone better get the cops over here," you said, slightly breathless, jogging toward the storage unit.

" _ **I'm on it,**_ " Bruce's voice assured you. It was fortunate that he was still in the quinjet.

" _ **Spectre, keep a watch out. We ran into some trouble, the smugglers and cartel members have engaged a firefight. Stay in the warehouse!**_ " Natasha yelled over the sound of sporadic gunfire.

"Shit! You sure you guys don't need me out there?"

" _ **Stay in the warehouse, Spectre, look after the Alphas and Omegas**_ ," she ordered sternly.

"But you all- _**ah**_! Fuck!" There was a sharp, piercing jab in your leg. Looking down, you saw one of the smugglers had crawled up behind you- unable to do little else considering the injuries he'd sustained-and jabbed some sort of syringe into your calf. "Asshole!" You hissed at him, kicking him in the face with your unaffected leg, knocking the sneaky bastard out cold.

" _ **Spectre, are you okay? What happened?**_ " Steve yelled his question, before grunting loudly indicating he'd just flung his shield at someone.

"I'm fine, just-" You replied snappishly.

Reaching down, you yanked the syringe from your leg and help it up to examine it. Staring at it in horror, you released the plunger had been pressed down, and the droplet remnants of some solution in the barrel suggested the guard had injected you with something.

"Shit!" You swore.

" _ **What?! What is it?!**_ " Your bond mate sounded genuinely worried. There was a slight tingle of happiness at hearing the tender concern in his voice once more.

"Some son of a bitch just stuck a syringe in me!" You bristled, hurling the offending object to the side and striding over to the storage unit doors. A searing ache spread through your lower belly and sweat started to prickle on your forehead. "Ah...no...not now." You groaned.

" _ **Spectre, do you need us to get you out of there ?**_ " Bucky demanded over the channel.

"No...no...I'm fine, just...I'm gonna let these guys out. Let me know when everything's clear so they can go free," you said weakly, before sliding back the large latch on the unit's doors, liberating the Alphas and Omegas inside.

 

There were thirty of them, as expected, huddled together; frightened, distressed faces peering up at you. Astonishment replaced their fear when they realised you weren't a thuggish smuggler- but the newest addition to Avengers. Gradually, one by one, they rose from the floor of the storage unit- blinking rapidly in the light.

"You're...you're Spectre? I've seen you on TV...you're here..." One woman gasped.

"We can go? We're free?" A young man asked you timidly, as if checking he wasn't in some dream.

"You're free. I need you all to stay in the warehouse, however, just until it's safe outside. Dr Banner's contacted the authorities- the police will be on their way to collect you and take you home to you're families," you told them. It took a while for them to register this wonderful news- though when they did, the expressions of pure joy etched themselves into your memory.

"Oh God, we're free! We're gonna go home! Thank you! Thank you so much!" A woman came rushing forward to hug you, before stepping out from the dark, claustrophobic confines of the storage unit into the vast, openess of the warehouse.

"Spectre...you're our guardian angel! Thank you!" Another woman thanked you, tears in her eyes as she clasped your hand in her own. "Thank you!" A steady trickle of the captive men and women poured from the unit, expressing their heartfelt gratitude to you for freeing them from a potential lifetime of abuse and sexual slavery. They stood in a crowd, looking around at the huge warehouse, relishing the open air, the space and their sudden emancipation. Tears of exaltation poured from their eyes, they smiled, laughed and cried all at once. It was truly a moment you would never forget. Shutting the storage doors, you spun around, pushing your back against the corrugated metal of the unit and sliding down into a seated position, ready to wait out the combat with the freed Alphas and Omegas.

You were deeply moved by the shared happiness and the affectionate embraces to both comfort one another and celebrate. There was a powerful sense of solidarity between these people, bonded by an upsetting trauma yet also by a wonderous liberation. That was until you were pulled from the soothing reverie by a warmth setting in, a heat flowing through your veins, hot blood rushing to your face and chest. Sweat leaked from your pores, the pains in your stomach making you wince. Given that your birth control kept the pain to a minimum, the extent of your discomfort was out of the ordinary. You wrapped your arms around your belly and tucked your knees up to your chest, shutting your eyes and breathing deeply to blot out the pain and heat.

"Spectre? Miss [Y/L/N]? Are you okay?" Asked a young-sounding man. It turned out to be the teenaged Omega boy, now knelt down beside you, his kindly demeanour evident in the look of genuine concern on his face. He looked barely sixteen years old, with such delicate features- remarkable even for a male Omega. "You're starting your heat, that's why your scent's so strong. The pains get real bad, I know." He offered his sympathies with a sad look on his face, touching your hand. His slight touch made your skin prickle manically, making your hand involuntarily balled up into a fist. Startled, he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I'm just-" You were about to apologise but he interjected pleasantly-

"Hypersensitive. I know. Feels like you've got ants running over your skin if something touches you, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much," you chuckled tiredly. A wave of cramps tore through your body- in an effort not to vocalise your pain, you stifled an anguished groan.

"I wish I could help you. I know how awful they get," said the boy. About to respond, you opened your mouth, but were distracted by Sam's voice in your ear piece-

" _ **Coast is clear, Spectre. I can see the cops in the distance, they'll come pick those Omegas and Alphas up. You can let 'em leave the warehouse now,**_ " he informed you.

"Got it, Falcon. Thanks," you replied. "Hey...you can all leave the warehouse. Don't start running off though, my....my team-mates will probably want you to stick together until the police arrive." You raised your voice to address the group, but did so in a slightly bleary fashion, breathing heavily as the pain crippled your stomach. "Go on, guys, you can go!" You ushered them away, sweat beading on your forehead as your temperature soared.

With another chorus of delighted thank-yous and promises of never forgetting your goodness, they scattered, making beelines for the warehouse entrance and finally leaving you in peace to moan in discomfort and collapse onto the floor. You curled up on the concrete slabs, clutching your belly, burning all over. You desperately wanted the pain to go away, and the only thing you could think of that would alleviate these torturous symptoms...

You needed an Alpha...

You needed _**your**_ Alpha.

 ** _Steve_  **, you mewled for him in your mind.

* * *

_**Steve's POV  
** _

The traffickers had all been taken out. They'd be sentenced to whatever punishment the justic system saw fit. Just looking at their unconcscious forms on the ground filled Steve with a roiling contempt; he had half a mind to crouch down and snap his shield against their faces. He didn't though, he'd already let his anger consume him and that had inflicted serious collateral damage. The woman he loved...to see the hurt in her face made his heart wring itself with guilt. Steve wanted nothing more than to reverse time, take back all those cruel things he'd said to her, undo the trauma he'd foisted upon Pietro.

 _ **Poor kid**_ , Steve thought with intense remorse, _**he apologised and I still took out my rage on him**_. Questioning his competance as a leader and his stability, Steve trudged through the floodlit spaces between the storage units, deep in thought with his shield still on his arm. Above all, he was filled with self-loathing for being such an uncaring, negligent bond mate, lashing out at the one person who made him feel truly _**understood**_. The one person who made him smile whether she was in the same room or a thousand miles away. The one person he would give all of himself to.

He'd stopped hearing her voice, the lulling whispers of her thoughts in his mind. The quiet was unbearable; his own thoughts were an amplified racket, an irritating sound he wanted to block out.

 _ **I want her voice back, I just want to hear her again**_ , he mourned the weakened bond connection, _**God, please, I want her back, I can't live with this empty feeling**_. He came to a halt, resting his forehead against the icy cold metal of a storage unit.

That anger...seeing Pietro touching [Y/N], brushing his lips against her neck-

 _ **Just the way she loves it**_ , he thought-

That flicker of desire inside of her, the wistful reproach of Steve's lack of willingness. It made him feel sick- not with [Y/N], not even with Pietro. With himself. So tangled up in these overzealous views about appropriate Alpha conduct and the vows his younger self made to never behave in such a way, that he completely ignored his bond mate in times of desperate need. He was being selfish by trying to be an icon to the outraged and disgusted little punk back in the forties. That little punk who once tried to stop other Alphas harassing an Omega, and who ended up bruised and battered in an alleyway for his efforts.

By being so staunch in his approach, he practically dismissed [Y/N]'s needs, of which he- as her Alpha bond mate- had promised to take care of. Instead he not only abandoned her when she was writhing on their bed, the burning heat ravaging her body- he denied himself the urges that came naturally to those of his presentation. Those desires he had when he saw her keening and reaching out for him imploringly, and he suppressed them- caught in some self-indoctrination that convinced him no matter how many times she pleaded for his love, told him she craved him during those awful heats and gave her fullest consent...it was  _ **still taking advantage**_. Still using her to slake his own lust, somehow, even though it was she who needed  _ **him**_ to ease the yearning within her.

Seeing Pietro acting on his spontaneous urges struck more than one nerve with Steve. He not only perceived it as the young speedster taking advantage of his beloved bond mate....but he saw a virile, red-blooded Alpha acting on the impulses that Steve, too, felt, but didn't dare pursue as readily. Then sensing [Y/N]'s dissatisfaction, and her desire for something Steve **couldn't seem to give her**...it added to the insecurity that lurked in the murkier depths of Steve's mind, made him feel...

Made him feel...

 _ **Inadequate. Not good enough. Not a good enough Alpha to my Omega. She deserves better**_ , Steve spat mentally, slamming his fist against the storage unit. There was an ache in his chest, an uncomfortable tightness pressing down on him and a sweltering heat inside of him, a tingle in his.... **groin**...

 

 _ **Wait**_ **, _what_ ?** Steve was confused, standing straight, and glancing side to side as though it would somehow englighten him. His suit seemed constricting and...irritating against him. Perplexed, he walked forward, only to run into Bucky- who seemed to be patrolling aimlessly himself. Perhaps, like Steve, it allowed for contemplation? Or maybe it was a coping mechanism to deal with combat stress? Either way, his best friend appeared to be pulled from reflection...or brooding. Bucky's eyebrows rose up his forehead, as his eyes glanced down-

"I wasn't aware I was such a pleasing sight. Y'know, Steve, I love you and all, punk, but not _**that**_ much," he gestured vaguely in the direction of Steve's crotch, when the Captain frowned in bewilderment.

Steve cast his gaze downward, suddenly aware of the impressive bulging down below. Mildly abashed, he covered his source of embarrassment with his shield. "Um, ha, sorry, Buck," he apologised sheepishly. The ex-assassin snorted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nothing I haven't seen or experienced before, Stevie," he replied wisely. "You, er, feelin' okay?" Bucky trying to be tactful and subtle was glaringly obvious.

"If you're talking about what happened before, back at HQ and in the quinjet, no. No, I feel like shit about it all. I've been going over and over it in my head, reminding myself how much of an asshole I was," Steve said bitterly.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, buddy, but yeah. You were an asshole. But at least you acknowledge you were an asshole, which counts for something. Maybe you ought to go talk to her?" Bucky suggested lightly.

"Yeah. I will, I'll-" Steve was interrupted by a beseeching voice in his head...

 _ **Steve**_ , [Y/N] whispered in his mind. _**Steve, help me**_.

"Steve?" Bucky called out. "Steve, you alright, buddy?"

"I can hear her...Bucky, I can hear her. She needs me! Shit...she must have started her heat, I could feel it in my body, too-"

"That would explain the boner," Bucky muttered wryly.

"Buck, I can hear her again!" Steve repeated joyously. "I have to go to her!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bucky flapped his hands at his best friend, chivvying him along. "Go on, punk!"

Steve sprinted off, shield still attached to his arm, the suit chafing horribly against his body. While navigating through the maze of storage units, he pressed his ear piece to activate it. "[Y/N]?!"

" _ **Steve**_ ?" Her voice was heatbreakingly weak and plaintive. She sounded as though she were in pain and completely vulnerable. His protective Alpha instinct kicked into action fiercely at the notion of his Omega bond mate in a dire condition.

"[Y/N], where are you?!"

"Warehouse...heat's started...Steve, please come help me. Hurts so bad," she sounded on the verge of tears.

"I'm coming to you, baby, I'm coming. I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna look after you!" Steve vowed fiercely, pushing his body to move faster.

"Stevie," she moaned pitifully.

"I'm coming, [Y/N]. I love you. I love you, and I'm gonna take the pain away," he said. Bolting past his fellow Avengers, all of whom swivelled their heads to take in the blur of their Captain rushing into the warehouse, and the group of recently liberated and now-puzzled Alphas and Omegas. He didn't explain himself, it wasn't necessary.

His Omega needed him.

But not as much as he needed her...

* * *

You had crawled along the concrete, to prop yourself up against a support beam. When the cops had come in to collect and arrest the criminals- now in a battered stupor- they'd offered to assist you, but you'd insisted on being left alone as your heat symptoms plagued your body. There was only thing you became capable of thinking about with relative clarity, and that 'thing' manifested itself in the form of your Alpha bond mate. In your head, you'd called to him over and over, praying to whoever would listen that your persistence would pay off, that the connection between you both would be re-established and that Steve would hear you. When he called out to you over the communcation channel, his voice so clear, your heart leaped in your exhausted, scorching body.

He'd heard you! He was coming to you, and the vehemence in his tone said that nothing would stand between you and him.

 _ **I love you**_ , the words echoed sweetly in your head.

"[Y/N]!" He called out, this time sounding so much closer. You spun your head around to see him come to a staggering halt in the warehouse.

"Steve!" You stretched your arm out, as if trying to reach for him. He hurried over to you, dropping his shield on the concrete floor without a second thought.

"Baby...[Y/N], my Omega. [Y/N]," he said softly, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around you. "I love you. I love you so much. I'm so, so, so fucking sorry."

"Stevie," you whimpered, his touch so rewarding. You clung to him, determined never to let go. He kissed you over and over, stroking your hair with a gloved hand.

"I'm so sorry for everything," he momentarily released you, pulling back to look you straight in the eye. "What I did was appalling. Not only did I treat Pietro badly, but I _**abandoned**_ you. I ignored you, instead of comforting you, because I was so wrapped up in my own, self-centred problems. All those times you needed me and I turned my back on you to prove some kind of point to _**myself**_. The way I treated you on the quinjet was just as bad the way those Alphas treated Omegas in the forties...I feel sick with myself just thinking about it. Saying that vile stuff as if it would somehow make me feel _**better**_   instead of accepting my mistakes and digging up these...these fucked up feelings. Christ...Christ, I'm not making any sense-" He shook his head, so totally ashamed.

"Steve, it's okay, c'mere," you cupped his face, but he was adamant to finish his heartfelt apology.

"No, it's not. I was a fucking horrible person and a disgraceful bond mate! I upset you because of **my** past and **my** problems! I just- I can't imagine life without you now. You're in my head and heart, and that's where I want you to stay, [Y/N]. I love you! I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I just-" Steve stared down at the floor, ashamed. You touched your forehead to his to show compassion, but the merest contact sent a torrent of Steve's self-loathing thoughts. You could _**hear**_ the doubts, the insecurities and the depth of his sorrow for the way in which he treated you **and** Pietro.

Then a memory of Steve's occupied your mind and vision...

 

_**"So, she's a mutant? What abilities does she possess? " Steve spoke, though you yourself remained silent while in his body. The Avengers were sat around a large, circular table, casting each other curious glances. You noticed you weren't present, and neither was Tony.** _

_**"Difficult to explain, but according to this," Bruce answered, peering down at the documents within a manila file, "She can...exit her body, temporarily existing as a quasi-physical force...and can, well, attack by charging-"** _

_**"She can turn herself into a charging ghost?" Bucky looked quizzical. Natasha, Clint and Sam smirked at the ex-assassin's question.** _

_**"Simply put, yes, in a sense. She can inflict some pretty heavy damage- her charges are high impact. Wow," Bruce seemed astonished by some piece of information, "Guys, she...she travels at  avelocity high enough to result in a force that- that would probably knock me over when I'm Hulked out."** _

_**"Whoa," Clint whistled.** _

_**"That's all very well, but she needs to be able to prove herself during the training period. Otherwise, she's not suited for the responsibility of being an Avenger," Steve said sternly, but quite fairly. "Bruce, what's her presentation?"** _

_**"Omega," the doctor looked up at Steve tentatively.** _

_**"We'll have to take extra precautions, in that case," pointed out Steve, matter-of-factly.** _

_**"We can manage. Just try not to hump her, Rogers, you Alpha dog you," Natasha flashed a wicked smile in Steve's direction. Heat rose in his cheeks, and he shifted uneasily in his seat.** _

_**"Where is Tony? Has he decided to take her on some extensive tour of his workshop?"  Wanda inquired.** _

 

_**Punctuating her rhetoric, Tony appeared in the room, sweeping his arms out in a theatrical gesture. "And now, my dear [Y/N], prepare to be horribly disillusioned, cast aside your dreams of glorious icons of heroism and glamour- here, we have, these jackasses I work with!" He introduced you to the team.** _

_**"Great intro, man, I almost shed a tear," Rhodey huffed with laughter, waving his hand dismissively at his friend. You grinned, chuckling at Tony's antics, giving an amicable wave to your new colleagues. Steve, who'd seemed pragmatic to the point of indifferent, was immediately captivated. Seeing yourself through his eyes was different to the way you perceived yourself in the mirror. Through Steve's eyes and ears, you had a radiant glow about you, an angellic smile and a laugh that sounded velvety smooth.** _

_**"Hey, jackasses, meet [Y/N]. She's probably way more interesting and fabulous than most of you put together," Tony said.** _

_**"Fuck you, too, Tony," Rhodey snorted.** _

_**"I wuv you, Rhodey-poo," Tony rallied sarcastically. Steve was more focused on your seemingly gorgeous smile and laughter than on the rapid exchange.** _

_**"It's nice to meet you, [Y/N]. I'm sure you'll turn out to be a remarkable addition to the team," Steve finally said, rising from his seat and walking over to you to shake your hand gently. To him, you looked even more breath-taking up close...there was a glint in your eyes as you regarded him. Your scent was damn near heavenly to Steve's Alpha senses.** _

_**"I hope I will. I'm looking forward to training with you all. It'll be a dream come true if I get to be part of the Avengers...Captain," you added, politely.** _

_**"You can call me Steve, y'know. Formalities can be dispensed with," he told you with a friendly smile.** _

_**"Alright, Steve it shall be from now. I'm on first name basis, always a good sign," you giggled nervously.** _

_**"There's no strict boss-employee relationship here. We're all on the same level," he assured you, his gaze drifting between your eyes and lips.** _

_**"I never expected you to be so sweet. You always seemed kinda...austere on TV... no offense of course," you said timidly.** _

_**"It's all an act while I'm in the uniform," Steve confided in you, smiling brightly.** _

_**"Hey, Cap, you've been shaking [Y/N]'s hand for the past five minutes. She's gonna get RSI if you keep going any longer," Clint remarked, bemusedly. Steve glanced back at his co-workers to find them watching, smirks on their faces. He looked back at you, regarding him with benign intrigue. He released your hand, apologising bashfully for his 'enthusiasm'. You'd responded with playful acceptance of his apology and a winning smile. It didn't seem to matter that his facade as the inexorable, strong Captain America had been dropped like a hot plate. That smile made it worth the mild embarrassment...** _

 

Another memory of Steve's surfaced-

 

_**It was meant to be a relaxing, calm restaurant meal as a group. Pleasant, banterous conversation, delicious food and an experience to cherish. Possessing an almost 'celebrity' status as Avengers, you were all lavished with special treatment and very quick service. They'd brought out their most charming and highly efficient waiter-** _

_**Fucking Daniel...the sauve bastard, with his silky voice, the oh-so-artfully ruffled-but-styled dark hair, pale green eyes and that fucking calm confidence.** _

_**He'd swept over to your table, notebook in hand and smooth-talk prepared. Steve watched him, this fucking perfect specimen of a Beta, work his charm on you.** _

_**"Now, what can I get you, enchanting customer whose name I'd like to know?"  Daniel- Steve could see the name in block capitals on his tag- practically purred. You blushed, giggling at this sudden, uninhibited flirtation.** _

_**"Oh, um," you huffed, "Spaghetti with bolognese for me. And my name's [Y/N]."  You smoothed out your hair in an absent-minded gesture.** _

_**"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Daniel crooned, making note of your order. Steve clenched his fists under the table, and clenched his jaw, an unpleasant burn in his chest.** _

_**"Okay, Don Juan, can I get my steak tartare?" Tony piped up, without a note of shame, whipping off his sunglasses and slipping them into his jacket pocket stylishly. Steve had never relished Tony's witticisms quite so much as he did at the point. As soon Daniel had finished taking everyone's orders, Natasha and Wanda leaned in toward [Y/N] whispering encouragement and tittering.** _

_**"It would genuinely be a crime against humanity not to have hot, unbridled sex with him," Natasha was telling you dramatically.** _

_**"He's very attractive, [Y/N], we saw you blushing when he spoke to you," Wanda rested her chin on her hands in a demure fashion. You shrugged.** _

_**"Oh, well, he was...he was nice and all-"** _

_**"Nice? Nice?!" Natasha looked outraged at your apparent understatement.** _

_**"Okay, he's pretty good looking. I just...I don't know," you seemed lacklustre, but were smiling all the same.** _

_**"At least you know you could have your way with him. I mean, he was figuratively getting his dick out and saying 'This could be all yours, baby!'" Clint chimed.** _

_**"Not the most appealing way in which to depict his attraction," Vision commented calmly, his hands neatly crossed on the table.** _

_**"Agreed," Wanda concurred grimly. Steve didn't take part in the exchange, as he was too busy seething.** _

 

_**In the middle of dinner, you'd drained your glass of wine and decided to wander up to the counter to ask for a refill. This seemed strange to Steve, given that one of the waiters or waitresses would have gladly rushed over to take your order for a refill. When he noticed you leaning forward on your elbows on the counter, and chattering away happily to a handsomely grinning Daniel, his chest felt tight and there was a horrible ache in his heart. You'd clearly been won over by that allure of his personality and looks, Steve thought brittly. Picking half-heartedly at his dinner, he gave an explosive sigh.** _

_**"For Christ's sake, Rogers, you need to tell her you're in love with her," Natasha snapped her fingers at him, tugging him from his rumination.** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"Don't play dumb, we figured out a long time ago," she said.** _

_**"Man, you're like an infatuated teenager," Sam guffawed.** _

_**"Better be quick, punk, she's not gonna stay single forever," Bucky urged his best friend gently.** _

_**"Looks like I lost my chance," Steve pointed miserably at you and Daniel with his fork. You were laughing at something he'd said, and he was gazing at you with desirous intensity, taking his sweet time fetching you another drink. Daniel set down the glass he was preparing to fill with wine, and brushed his hand against your arm, speaking seductively judging by the look on his face. Steve grabbed hold of his own glass of wine, with the intention of taking a sip, but instead shattered it in his powerful grip. The clatter and tinkle of breaking glass resonated through the restaurant.  
** _

_**"Refill time!" Tony declared jovially, gulping back his whiskey, as a waitress came scurrying over to clear away the smashed glass and mop up the spattered wine. Steve apologised, but sat back, feeling numb to his nearby surroundings-thinking only of the gentle brush of Daniel's hand on your arm, your laughter...** _

_**You'd returned to your seat by this point, a fresh drink in hand from which you were already taking sips. Natasha gave you a pointed, purposeful look, to which you responded to with a roll of your eyes and a worn-out sight.** _

_**"He's good looking, he's smooth and flirty...but I don't want to go there. We talked for a bit-I didn't see any harm in it-he joked a little, flirted like crazy but...in the end, I just gave him the honest truth," you explained.** _

_**"That being?" Tony inquired.** _

_**"I'm interested in someone already," you said coyly, peering at the patterned crystal of your wine glass, twisting it around by the stem.** _

_**"Who?!" Demanded Natasha.** _

_**"Oh. Y'know. Just someone," was your enigmatic response.** _

 

  _ **Suddenly, both you and Steve were walking together- on a beautiful, summer's day- in a huge park. Trees were dappled in sunshine, the mown grass had a pleasant fragrance, the flowers were in bloom and there was general cheer and happiness surrounding you both. The two of you had an ice cream cone, and were both licking away contentedly at the delicious treat. Steve turned to look at you, only to chuckle at the smear of ice cream on your nose. With his free hand he reached across and carefully wiped it away.**_

_**"Oh God, tell me I wasn't walking around like that for too long?" You laughed.** _

_**"Let's hope not. Doesn't matter, you still looked adorable," Steve told you fondly.** _

_**"Adorable to you, yes. Mentally challenged to other people, probably," you kidded, grinning delightedly up at Steve. Distracted by melted ice cream dripping down the cone, soaking through the napkin and pooling on your finger, you made a disgruntled noise, raising the cone in the air to lick the running trail of ice cream.** _

_**"I think it's safe to say you've lost that bit," Steve chuckled.** _

_**"Never! I will succeed!" You declared theatrically. Steve, still chortling, looked away, admiring the branches of trees swaying lazily in the tepid breeze. A few birds trilled to one another, flitting around from tree to tree. Steve was savouring the moment, the sense of tranquility within him that came with being around you. That was until he was abruptly diverted from his reverie when he felt something warm near his hand. Looking back, he caught you stooped over while still walking, and licking a trail of melting ice cream from his own cone. Realising you'd been caught in the act, you peered up at him with innocent, puppy eyes, tongue still poking out. You stood straight and gave him a dignified look.  
** _

_**"It was melting. You were looking away. I had an urge. I courageously rescued that ice cream on your behalf, Steve," you explained.** _

_**"You noble woman," Steve couldn't hold back a burst of laughter.** _

_**"Damn straight. I'm awesome, bask in my glow," you joked, sending yourself up with mock-seriousness. "Y'know, Steve, I don't you could handle the depth of my brill-" He swallowed your words with a passionate kiss on your lips, his free hand cradling the back of your head. When he felt you return the tenderness of the embrace, you both closed the space between you, bodies nearly touching. Your free hand brushed lovingly against his hair. The world felt like it was spinning, and the two of you were in a bubble; nothing could possibly ruin the moment.** _

_**When your mouths parted at long last, and you brought your heads back just so you could look into each other's eyes. "You've probably figured this by now, [Y/N], but I'm completely in love with you," Steve announced, still light-headed from the kiss you both shared. Your first kiss with one another.** _

_**"I love you too, Steve," you told him softly. There was suddenly a slightly wet thud from behind Steve, and a disappointed sigh from you. "Ah. Well, shit. Looks like my ice cream got jealous." You held up your now-empty cone, sniggering at the misfortune. Steve stretched his neck forward, leaning his face in, and took a sizeable bite from the wafer cone.** _

_**"Tell it 'sorry' from me, but I'm not giving you up so easily," he teased, before pushing his lips against yours again...** _

 

"Oh Steve," you nearly wept after seeing the memories. "I love you!"

"I love you so much, [Y/N]. C'mon, let me help you up," Steve hauled you up onto your feet, but as soon you were standing, you tumbled forward into his arms. "We'll back to the quinjet, you're gonna be-"

"No...no, Steve. Please. Don't do this to me. Don't leave me like _**this**_ ," you pleaded, staggering back to rest against the support beam.

"I...I don't...I-" He looked to be an inner turmoil.

"Please, you said you'd look after me, Alpha, you said it," you were imploring. Steve stared at your face, eyes flickering side to side, lips parting. "Alpha, _**please**_. I **need** you."

"[Y/N]," Steve's resolve weakened.

"Touch me, Steve," you said breathlessly, looking at him through hazy eyes, sweat trickling down your face. He looked so wide-eyed and fearful, hesitant to act on what he clearly _**wanted**_ to do. "Touch me here, Steve, just where I like it." You took his hand in your own, pulled off the glove to cast it aside, then began slowly easing down the front of your cargo pants.

"[Y/N]..." Steve sighed, breathing heavily as you tested the very limits of his restraint.

"Right here. This is all for you, Alpha," you purred, making sure his fingers were immersed in your slick-soaked parts. "There's more, Steve. So much more when I'm on a heat."

"How much more?" Steve dared to ask, looking you square in the eye. Even in such a bleary state, you were able to smile coyly, and began undoing and pulling down your cargo pants- soon followed by your underwear. The sight had Steve staring in absolute awe. He'd never seen the extent of slick you produced while on a heat, and it seemed to enthrall him.

"You're so...so...wet, Omega," he pointed out, the cracks in his self-control visible as he drank in the spectacular sight of your glistening, spread thighs, the slick now trickling from your entrance as your Alpha bond mate stood before you. Making no attempt to curb his growing lust, you reached out to cup the erection straining in the confines of his suit.

"Please, Alpha, don't leave me covered in all this slick. There's so much...so much for you to enjoy..." 

Of his own volition, Steve's hand stroked one of your thighs, the flesh slippery beneath his palm. In return, you squeezed his hard-on, rubbing your hand against it tantalisingly. He dropped his head, exhaling shakily, and you craned your neck in order to kiss the top of his head as you continued grinding your palm against his clothed dick. As soon you felt his hips start to roll a little, you crooned, thoroughly satisfied by the reaction you'd incited-

"My Alpha wants his Omega's warm, wet pussy, doesn't he? Wants to slide his cock into me? Have all that slick soak his balls and his knot, right?" Quite unexpectedly, Steve looked up and crushed his lips against yours, shoving you back agaisnt the support beam.

"My knot's gonna have you screaming. And trust me when I say this, I've got one big load ready to pump you full of, Omega," he growled, breath hot against your neck, as his fingers start to rub your clit; alternating between slow strokes and small circles. You gave a shuddering moan at his skillful fingers caressing your sensitive spot. " _ **Fuck**_ , I'm gonna take good care of you, [Y/N]."

"Steve!" You whimpered, tipping your head back against the beam, spreading your thighs as far you were able to. His ministrations were going straight to your loins, an orgasm building already. One of the very few upsides to a heat was greatly increased sensitivity to sexual contact, so your Alpha had you moaning filthily for him, asking him to give in and slip his hard-on inside of you before you exploded with the pleasure. Just as you were approaching your release, Steve yanked his hand away, eliciting bitter cries of protest; which soon died on your lips as you realised he was unbuckling the belt of his suit.

"Those clothes are coming off. I'm gonna look after you the way I should have done before, Omega," Steve said in a hard, authoritative voice, pressing his body against yours; one hand bracing against the beam, the other moving down your hip to squeeze a buttock. His pupils were blown, a terrifying but wonderful ferocity in his eyes, a strong wave of his Alpha scent washing over you; this was it, you finally had the Alpha you needed to _**help you**_ through your heat. You stared incredulously at him, chewing at your lower lip in anticipation. He bucked his hips forward, audibly slamming his clothed crotch against your own, naked one, earning a startled gasp and soft, throaty eager whine from you. He then leant in to whisper into your ear-

"I'm taking care of you just the way you need to be taken care of. And you're coming more than once while I do it, Omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...still no sex, I'm drawing this out agonisingly :3 I'm really enjoying writing this fic, so I'm trying to keep it going for a little longer and making each chapter more 'meaty'. I'm keeping my fingers crossed you folks enjoyed reading and getting a glimpse into Steve/Reader's history and reading Steve's POV! :D it was great being able to delve into his mind and unearth his reasons for acting the way he did ^.^
> 
> Also, in case anyone was wondering, the visual inspiration for Daniel, the flirty waiter, was Matthew Goode (he's so puuurty!).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four!! Otherwise known as...THE SEX CHAPTER! BOOM! :D
> 
> Hopefully, it doesn't suck eggs, and is actually enjoyable <3
> 
> I apologise if it seems a bit vague or rushed in places, and hope this doesn't affect the quality for any of you folks. Sometimes I get a little exhausted of descriptive writing and just want to get the point across :3 don't be cross with me (pretty please?) ^.^

Your body shivered excitedly, bottom lip trembling as Steve made his heated assertion. With his teeth, he yanked the glove off of his other hand, dropping it on the floor carelessly. He then knelt down to pull your boots off, tear your socks from your feet and strip away your cargo pants and underwear. He raised his head, offering a crooked smile as he leered between your legs; getting an especially generous view. Mesmirised, you watched him intently, almost dumbstruck by the turn of events. Steve, on the other hand, was quite content in taking charge of the situation; his hands gliding from just above your ankles, up the length of your calves before massaging your wet thighs. Altering his position, so knelt only on one knee, he elevated himself- allowing him to smatter kisses across your inner thighs and the juncture of your pelvis. You gave a restful sigh, combing your hands through that dark gold hair of his.

"Alpha," you intended to say, but it instead came out as a soft, quiet higher-pitched moan. Steve looked up at you, those blue irises almost entirely consumed by the black pools of his pupils, his hair now delectably ruffled from your incessant tousling. That mere look had you leaking a fresh wave of slick down your thighs- but Steve appeared unaffronted by it- quite the contrary- he revelled in the effect he was having on you, smiling devillishly.

"Am I making you even more wet, Omega?"

Words seemed too strenuous to formulate, so you intstead settled on nodding profoundly. Steve chuckled, triumphantly, standing up and drawing himself to his fullest height. Without being told, you started to shrug off your hooded jacket, discarding it on the concrete floor. Saving you the trouble, Steve slowly rucked up the hem of your t-shirt, revealing smooth, perspiration-soaked skin inch at a time. You knew what he was doing, prolonging the exposure; he enjoyed the tease as much as he enjoyed the action. When he finally lifted the t-shirt over your bra, and eased it along your up-stretched arms to throw it onto the steadily building mound of clothing, you then reached back to undo the clasp of your bra. Steve slid the straps over your shoulders, easing the undergarment from your body; the entirety of your feminine beauty exposed to the cooling air, and on display for your Alpha. Being freed from the constricting tightness of your clothing, you breathed a sigh of grateful relief.

"Feeling better?" Steve inquired tenderly.

"Much," you smiled up at him languidly. His hands went to your waist, and began slowly travelling up your sides, his eyes sweeping over your body- as though silently worshipping every pore of skin and every minute detail. It frequently intrigued you how he would take the time to admire your nude form before sex, given that he'd seen it on numerous occasions. Even as aroused and eager as he was, never would he skip this 'ritual'.

 "You always look at me like it's the first time you've seen me naked," you said softly. Steve's eyes never stopped their eager quest, his hands didn't cease their gentle roaming- but he gave his answer in that dulcet, deep timbre of his-

"Have you ever loved a particular view or painting? It's kinda like that. You look at it as often as you can because it's beautiful, it never gets boring. Sometimes you find little details you didn't notice before. Even if you don't see anything different, you still find yourself looking at it because...somewhere, deep down, you feel _**good**_ when you see it," he explained. "Of course, a human body is different. There are changes, whether they're subtle or noticeable. I love that, I really do. Maybe I didn't notice a birth mark or beauty spot? Or the way the hollow of your collar bone looks in certain lighting? I even love the goose-pimples that show up when I touch you. Probably sounds kinda weird, in retrospect, but that's why I enjoy looking at you. It's like...it's like you're this incredible painting that changes slightly from day to day. Plus, you just look beautiful to me, whether you're in or out of clothes." A blush dusted his cheeks as he told you.

 

"Oh, Steve," you felt giddy with bursting affection for him. Without thinking, you crushed your mouth against his. Running with instinct, your Alpha's hands- at last- moved to cup your breasts, thumbs grazing gently across the soft nubs of your nipples. The pleasurable current it sent straight to your pussy had you exhale hotly into Steve's mouth, and clutch at his bicep. His mouth- so sensitive to every tiny movement of your lips- gradually inched away from your own mouth, across your cheek, to your jawline...a reflexive gasp escaped you, you knew exactly where he intended to kiss you. Those plush lips brushed along your throat, his breaths deeper as he drank in your scent. The moment his mouth pursed to pepper that first kiss on your neck, your legs started to quake beneath you.

Tiny little kisses, the simplest and mildest of embraces; yet you were turned to clay in his hands by that knowledgeable mouth on your neck. Your head tipped back, keening whimpers resounding from your throat, and you clung onto your Alpha's broad shoulders. His hands massaged your breasts, melting you down into a mewling puddle of Omega. As soon as you heard deep, gravelly groans from your bond mate- who knew exactly how to tease you- a trail of slick _**poured**_ from your entrance and down your leg. Almost as if he  **knew** , Steve nudged his knee forward, the front of his clothed thigh pushed between your legs. The sneaky son of a bitch started  _ **grinding**_ his thigh against your parts.

 _ **If that's how you want to play**_ , you thought mischeivously, and you began rolling your pelvis back and forth, giving yourself the extra stimulation between your legs. Letting out a tremulous moan as the sweet bliss of approaching release quickly came to you. 

"Ohhh yeah, would you look at that? Dirty little Omega rubbing her pussy on her Alpha's leg," Steve said in that rich, low voice he reserved for heated moments such as this. His hands moved from your breasts to your hips, simply to feel the undulating motion of your pelvis. "That's right, keep going. Keep going til you come. I want you to get my suit nice and messy, [Y/N]. Cover it with that...that slick of yours." He growled, suddenly closing his mouth around a breast, tongue lapping your nipple. You raked your fingers through his already ruffled hair, tugging at it in place. Already your orgasm was waiting to be unleashed, to wash over you in sweet waves of rapture. The only sounds you were capable of making were breathy pants and tiny whimpers.

"C'mon, Omega, come for your Alpha. I'm gonna be sliding my dick inside you, fucking you until all you can do is squeal....then you'll feel my knot swell up- you like that, don't you? My knot stretching you out. Most of all, you like my come, don't you? Like it when I shoot a **huge** load far up in you, filling you up," Steve purred, after removing his mouth from your breast to shower the other with equal attention. It was difficult to hold back the pleasure when Steve's 'foul mouth' got triggered. 

" _ **Alpha**_!" You wailed, grinding against his leg desperately.

"Come for me, baby, come for your Alpha. _**I wanna feel that fucking slick all over my leg**_. I want your pussy throbbing, [Y/N]," he snarled. 

"Steve!" You caterwauled, your first orgasm of the night exploding inside of your loins, the walls of your passage fluttering madly. Breathing deeply, you slid off of Steve's leg so you no longer straddled it. As hoped for, the leg of his suit was glistening wet with a huge streak of slick; running from mid thigh to his shin. Steve examined his leg, twisting it to the side, a satisfied smile on his lips. You were slumped against the support beam, basking in your post-orgasm glow, your heat symptoms having now been diminished by the orgasm. Your bond mate glanced up at you, supremely sexy, unbearably alluring, and uttered the words-

"Very good, Omega. The thing is though," Steve paused for dramatic tension, "Now your Alpha _**needs**_ to fuck you."

You didn't care how needy a moan those words elicited from you. You were getting exactly what you'd been hoping for.

 

Steve practically tore his uniform and boots off, at a speed at which Pietro would have sensed competition. Soon your Alpha was naked, hand on his erection; sliding his foreskin back and forth along his length, the copious amounts of pre-come being spread over his dick. He stood close to you, his free hand once again bracing on the beam behind you, while his other hand jerked himself off. He'd somehow adopted the confident stance and smug smile of a professional porn star; prepping himself for the main event. 

"D'you like this, [Y/N]? Like the sound when I pump my wet dick in my fist?" As if to emphasise this, he added a tiny twist in the back and forth glide of his hand, that delicious thick, wet sound louder.

"Stupid question," you huffed.

"Stupid, huh? Wanna explain yourself, Omega?" Steve pretended to chide you. You snatched his wrist and dragged his hand off of his dick, using your other to masturbate your Alpha.

"I prefer the sound of your wet dick sliding in and out of me, Alpha," you said hungrily. "Stop teasing me, and give me what I want."

"You giving the orders now?"

"I give the orders when I have my hand on your cock, Captain," you retorted, casting 'bedroom-eyes' at Steve. Your bond mate nailed you with a look that practically yelled 'did-you-just-fucking-talk-back-to-me-you-dirty-Omega?'. Quite suddenly, you felt Steve's hands under your backside, as he hoisted you up; your back rubbing against the warehouse support beam. He then moved a hand to hook under your leg, at the back of your knee, keeping it held to the side. His other arm shifted beneath your buttocks to support your weight.

"You know what to do," Steve said firmly. Mouth gaping slightly, your breath escaping in hitching pants, you took his erection and pressed the swollen, wet tip against your soaking hole. Already, it had you shuddering delightedly. Easing the head inside of you, slowly, you groaned; your sensitised passage welcoming the solid length, hugging it eagerly.

" _ **Ohhh God**_...fuck!" Steve snapped as he was greeted by your sopping heat and clinging walls.

"Ahhh," you moaned softly. You released your hold of his length, choosing to instead wind your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. Steve returned the embrace, also taking the opportunity to slide his dick the rest of the way in; leering in appreciation at the jolt and ecstatic squeal the motion drew from you. That doubled sensitivity, the only joy that came as part of a heat, was responsible for the plethora of pleasurable sensations that formed the beginnings of an orgasm. You felt it- faint but nonetheless detectable- inside of you, tucked away, ready to be nurtured into glorious, bliss-inducing life with stimulation and sweet friction.

"Steve...please...oh fuck...please," you pleaded hazily, dropping your face onto his shoulder and butting your forehead against your own arm- which was still wound around his neck. Your Alpha knew exactly what you needed.

 

Making sure he was able to rub against your clit, Steve started thrusting; a steady, satisfying pace that had you groaning noisily. You crashed your lips against his with a ferocity that left your aggressive Alpha a little taken aback, parting your lips deliberately to invite his tongue into your mouth. You wanted all of him inside of you, part of you; you lusted for that physical connection, that euphoric joining of your bodies. Steve grunted and moaned deeply into the fervid embrace, sliding into you more determinedly- accompanied by the sound of his groin clapping against yours with every wonderful thrust. Even the feel of his hips rubbing against your inner thighs somehow added to your pleasure- all of it was your Alpha's touch.

Steve broke his mouth away from yours to speak in a low rumble, "You feel...so fucking good...God, I wish I could just go deeper and deeper...squirt my come so far up your cunt you can feel it, a hot load covering you inside. _**Fuck**_ , you enjoying this, Omega? Like what I'm doing, baby?"

"Alpha... _ **ahhh**_...I love it, feels amazing. You fuck _**so**_   good, Steve, you always make me come. I wanna come all over that big, Alpha dick. I want...I want your knot to swell up in my pussy. _ **Uhhh**_ !" You cried, fingers clawing at his back as he slammed into you, sending your nerve endings into a spectacular frenzy. "Jesus...oh God, Steve...fuck me! Fuck me just like that! Steve, I fucking love your dick, I love how hard you make me come! I want-I want you to fill me up with pups!" You wailed.

At this point, with Steve's tireless pumping and your constant leaking of slick there was a loud, wet slurping each time Steve drove his shaft into you. Even in the throes of growing pleasure, you threw your head back and chuckled softly.

"You know the sex is good when we sound like a fucking plunger in a sink," you remarked.

"You know you love it," snorted Steve, squeezing your thigh. Being so comfortable with one another meant you could both find humour, even in the midst of intimate moments.

"Yeah," you replied dreamily, leaning in to kiss him again. As you did so, your foreheads touched...

 

_**Steve was following your naked self- beckoning to him with a crooking of your forefinger. His eyes travelled down your body, feasting on the sight of all that smooth, bare skin, every little curve and crevice. You stopped at the foot of the bed, only to bend over and begin crawling across the quilt on all fours. In Steve's body, you experienced a strange sensation between the legs-** _

_**He was completely rock hard.** _

_**You flipped over, squirming around provocatively and parting your legs invitingly. Steve was quick to join you on the bed, his eyes roaming across your body, hands exploring every inch of you. There was an urge, a need, deep within him; a need to fill you, to have you wrapped around him and to bury himself deep inside of you. It was a desire that made his loins ache for the sanctuary of your body.** _

_**He cupped your face, brushing his thumb over your lower lip. Mischievously, you took the tip of his thumb between your lips and started suckling on it, looking up at him wantonly. There was a further stirring between Steve's legs- he was somehow growing even harder. He gently moved his hand away, replacing the thumb on your lips with his mouth. You greeted the loving demonstration with a ressuring eagerness, combing your hands through his hair. Being able to experience the sensations from Steve's perspective, you realised just how much he loved your touch, the softness of your body, the adoring gaze in your eyes as you looked at him- always with that tiny glimmer of a smile.** _

_**Steve's mouth, however, didn't linger too long at your own. It wandered down, to your throat- which you willingly exposed to him-brushed along the valley between your breasts, peppered kisses across your stomach and stopping just above your groomed triangle of hair. It wasn't long before he was admiring you between the legs.** _

  _ **"Where are you going, Captain?" You asked, with a flirtatious giggle.** _

_**"I was hoping for an impressive view. I've not been disappointed," he replied in a sultry tone. You couldn't blame him for appreciating the 'goods'. You were glistening wet, your clit and lips engorged; evidently, you were more than ready for action.** _

_**"Well, give yourself a round applause, sugar, I'm wet because of all your dirty talk and petting earlier on. Who'd have thought Captain America would have such a filthy mouth?" You rallied. Steve crawled forward, so his face was level with yours, but  was now raised above you.  
** _

_**"Oh, don't tell me you're complaining?"** _

_**"Would I be lying here with my legs spread if I were?"  
**_

_**"Fair point well made," he acknowledged, kissing you deeply. The second Steve pulled his lips from yours, you spoke with hushed urgency-  
** _

_**"I'd be lying if I said I've not been desperate for this day to come. All the stuff we've done so far, it's been incredible. But we're actually going all the way, now," your chest rose and fell with excited breaths.** _

_**"I'm glad we're doing this, too. I've been thinking about it a lot," Steve admitted. You touched his face lovingly, stroking his cheek.** _

_**"A lot, huh?"** _

_**"Yeah, a lot," he huffed out in a short burst of laughter.** _

_**"Want to know what it'd feel like inside me?" You were no longer smiling, but staring up at him hungrily. Steve blinked, the words dragged from the more sordid depths of his imagination.** _

_**"Definitely," he said, lowering himself down, so his body was pressed to yours. You wrapped your legs around him, caressing his chest and shoulders.** _

_**"Love me, Steve," you whispered silkily, groping at his shoulders. "Love me." The Alpha gladly obliged, carefully positioning himself at your entrance and pushing the tip of his dick into you.** _

 

_**His chest went rigid, and his breath was held; already your wet heat had him captivated, and made him feel like that asthmatic little guy from the forties. The soft shuddering gasp you gave made the whole moment even sweeter. He adored the way your lips parted and the seductive lowering of your eyelids. Had this been his very first experience of sex, and had he not been practising certain techniques to avoid 'finishing' too soon, just entering you would have had him blowing a load. Trying not to lose control, he took a deep breath, and pushed the remaining length of his shaft into your passage. It was the way your walls hugged him, like he was supposed to be there, enveloping him in the most compassionate and rapturous of embraces. He wondered if it felt as amazing as it did because of the love you shared.  
** _

_**You were so delectably responsive, as Steve began a slow, careful pace, moaning lightly and tipping your head back into the pillow. Your hands travelled down his arms, over his back, as though you were so caught up in pleasure you didn't quite know what to do with them. In your lover's eyes, you remained undeniably and utterly irresistable.** _

_**Quickly, Steve felt his balls flutter and a dangerously familiar tingling down below. He shut his eyes, and slipped a hand between your bodies to grip the base of his cock.** _

_**"Baby...baby, are you okay?"** _

_**"Yeah, just...getting a little too excited. It's technically been seventy years since I've done this," he gasped.** _

_**"Don't make yourself tense, Stevie. I'll still enjoy every second of whatever we do," you assured him, moaning and unintentionally clenching around Steve. The generous amount of foreplay earlier had left you quite sensitive to stimulation. Steve was briefly conflicting, feeling relieved-knowing you'd still get pleasure, in case he couldn't hold out for much longer -but yet, also very slightly disappointed-because he'd intended on sharing with you a long, passionate love making experience.** _

_**Rational thought soon abandoned him when he saw the flush across your chest, felt your breasts swell against his pectoral muscles with your heaving breaths and smelt your scent strong in his nostrils. You'd thrown back an arm, your hand clutching at the headboard of the bed. You were soaking him down below, walls fluttering sporadically as your orgasm approached.** _

_**"Steve...oh God, Steve...you must-must have warmed me up real good before...oh God, I'm gonna come soon!" You said breathily.** _

_**"Ah, fuck!" Steve couldn't help but groan, the pitch of his voice rising slighty.** _

_**"Steve....Steve...you're doing good...you're doing so, so good, baby," you praised him, crying out a little and arching your back up. Your lover couldn't help but thrust faster, relishing the way your mouth gaped and the look of delighted incredulity in your eyes. He also couldn't help but feel slightly prideful at the way you were shuffled up toward the headboard each time he pumped into you, the springs creaking beneath your moving bodies. "Steve!" You shrieked.  
** _

_**"[Y/N], you like that?" He inquired, smugly.** _

_**"** **Uhhuhhhuhh," was your response. Steve accepted this as affirmation. He'd turned you from composed into a dishevelled, moaning mess. He was thoroughly satisfied; even Captain America had an ego that needed pampering.**_

 

_**Making sure he was rubbing as much of himself against your clitoris, Steve watched your expression- each tiny reaction- to ensure your maximum satisfaction. A tactician in all walks of life, he was delighted with the results. He yearned to see you lose control-and lose control you did. Groaning and whimpering and mewling beneath him, writhing around, skin damp with perspiration; it was magnificent. Steve found himself grunting and growling filthy things, as your sopping wet passage greeted him ever more enthusiastically. His balls were painfully tight and full, his dick harder than he could ever remember it being and his knot was starting to swell. You'd spread your legs out wider in the meantime, the hand on his shoulder tightening into a claw as your fingernails dug into his skin. It didn't bother him, he was no stranger to discomfort. If anything, there was a curious degree of pleasure afforded from the sharp, small pain.** _

_**There was an odd tunnelling of Steve's focus; his heart was pounding, he could hear it in his own ears. Still, it was little more than the bass rhythmn of a song, an underlying accompaniment to your cries of his name and various obscenities. You were bearing him your wildest, most primitive side- there was no attempt at disguising your pleasure. He loved it, revelling in the way you embraced your sexuality and made it known he was giving you exactly what you needed.** _

_**"Oh fuck, Steve! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" You yowled.**_

_**"Do you wanna come, [Y/N]? Wanna come all over my cock?" Steve snarled.** _

_**"Uhhh!" You gave a throaty whine by way of response.** _

_**"C'mon, [Y/N], I wanna feel that juicy cunt squeeze every last drop of come outta me," he encouraged you.** _

_**"Steve!" You squealed, your walls immediately clamping down around Steve- hugging and releasing him over and over-your body quaking from the intensity of the orgasm. Steve seemed to collapse on top of you, pressing his face into your neck, his arms shaking while he gave a stuttering yell, words catching in his throat slightly-** _

_**"Ahhh f-fuck! Ah! Oh fuck!" He drove himself deeper inside of you, your pussy still squeezing him-as though trying to force his orgasm from him- and his knot kept swelling, both easing the pressure at the base of his manhood, yet creating a tension in itself. A tension that would only be released through fully knotting you and orgasming.** _

_**"Fill me up, Steve," you spoke languidly, kissing his forehead.** _

_**"[Y/N]! Fuck!" Steve shouted, giving an impressively loud and guttral groan as his orgasm ripped through him. He gave a grateful sigh, as the release of that warm, liquid pressure rushed into you and his Alpha knot inflated close to your entrance-relieving him of not just a physical tension, but of a psychological stress. It was imperative that his knot swell, locking him together with a sexual partner; in this case, you-his Omega lover. There was an innate desire, a primal drive to 'fill you'.**_

_**The soft keening that escaped you as you-no doubt-felt the spurts and throbbing of his dick made Steve's heart burst with affection for you. In the post-coital langour, he managed to lift himself up- no longer draped over you like a super-soldier blanket-and kissed you. You smiled sleepily, wriggling around on the sheets, stroking his back lightly and placing buttefly kisses on his cheeks. Omegas were known for being doting after a particularly rousing coupling. As an Alpha, Steve couldn't react to the tender gestures with anything less than fondness.** _

_**"That was...incredible," you said.** _

_**"I'm glad you thought so. Not bad for our first time together, huh?" Steve replied, running his fingers through your hair** _

_**"Not bad? More like phenomenal!" You insisted. Steve planted a kiss on your lips to thank you for the compliment.** _

_**Clearly, he'd not forgotten just how wonderful that day had been...** _

 

Back in the present, you were nearing the wonderful torment of plateau; both from Steve's enduring thrusts and from the sexual nature of the memory he shared with you. Either way, he was to blame for this exquisite predicament. Your bond mate suddenly positioned his hands under your ass cheeks, and backed away from the warehouse support beam. No longer having the beam to lean back against, you had to wind your legs around his waist, in a frantic gesture.

"Steve...why did-" You were cut short in the middle of your question, when he lifted you up-his length close to slipping out- and then brought you back down on him, so he was balls deep. " _ **Steve**_!" You shrieked. When he repeated the motion, in the position you were in, your clit rubbed against his stomach; the peaks of his abdominal muscles now an unorthodox surface for stimulation. Deciding it best not to argue, you settled on kissing him, and clinging onto him for dear life. 

Your orgasm was drawing closer, almost threatening to tear through you when Steve's knot started throbbing and swelling at your entrance.

"Ahh, yeah... _ **shit**_...uhh..." Steve was muttering, as he was- more or less- pumping you up and down his dick.

"I'm gonna come again!" You yelped, throwing your head back and staring blankly at the warehouse ceiling, as you felt yourself treading the fine line of plateau. "Steve! I'm too fucking close! Tell me you're gonna come soon?!"

"Gettin' there, [Y/N]," groaned your bond mate.

" _ **Fuck**_ ! Oh God...Steve, I don't wanna...don't wanna come too soon!" You bawled, the head of his manhood coasting along practically every sweet spot in your passage, his bulging knot stretching you out almost sinfully.

"You come whenever you want to, Omega. I want you to feel _**good**_ ," Steve purred. You responded with a desperate squalling; the pleasure soaring inside of you until it became unbearable, too difficult to hold back. Your walls were fluttering yet again, squeezing Steve's length. The groan that escaped Steve was nothing short of debauched, as he came inside of you in several warm squirts, his cock twitching with the contractions of his orgasm. His knot had fully inflated, connecting you both for, what would likely be, a good half hour. As the both of you panted and gasped, Steve dropped to his knees, still holding you close. For the next few minutes, you kissed one another, pushing back sticky strands of hair of off each other's flushed, sweat soaked faces. Your bond mate whispered sweet nothings in you ear in between the tiny kisses, running his hands over your back.

"I love you, Steve," you told him.

"I love you too, [Y/N]," was his tender response. There were a few moments of silence- soon interrupted by your question-

"So...whaddya think of heat-sex? Worth sacrificing your morals for?"

"Oh hell yes," Steve said significantly. "In fact, I think I'd like to sacrifice my morals again for the next few days until your heat's cleared up."

* * *

When Steve's knot, at long last, deflated and the both of you could separate; you quickly began pulling your clothes back on. The process turned out to be slightly more complicated for you, as the moment you stood up after having Steve pull out-  thick trails of slick and your Alpha's come slid down your thighs. Arousing as may have been for your bond mate to see, it was problematic for you. Unfortunately, without any kind of material to wipe yourself down with, you had to grit your teeth and just tug your underwear on.

Now fully re-dressed and somewhat less unkempt in appearance, both you and Steve - after gathering up his abandoned shield- jogged back to the quinjet; armed with a valid excuse and prepared to offer apologies.

"I hope we didn't keep them waiting too long," you fretted. Not to mention, having to jog in underwear soaked with bodily fluids and cargo pants was far from an enjoyable task; you grimaced at the damp, rather slimy texture of your clothing.

"C'mon, we can only find out at this point," Steve clasped your hand in his. The cargo bay door was open, the internal lighting a glowing beacon for you both. With fast, metallic thuds- you and Steve sped up the ramp and into the quinjet. The others were all sat in their seats, swivelling their heads at the sudden ruckus and the late return of their Captain and team-mate. Clint and Tony- in the pilot and co-pilot seats- spun around, smiling wryly. The reaction was not so much annoyed- as you expected- but _**amused**_. This was the general atmosphere in the quinjet, you noticed, as most of the Avengers were smiling. You got the distinct impression they were suppressing smirks.

 _ **Must be my imagination. Guilty conscience and all that**_ , you disregarded the unusual feeling.

"Sorry, we're late, guys, we-" The shrill sound of feedback in your ear interrupted you, and there was an echo in the quinjet. Both yourself and Steve hissed in discomfort, cupping a hand over your respective irritated ears. Tony crossed one leg over the other, pressing his finger tips together in a curiously villainous fashion. The others were now tittering.

"You guys," Tony said, "-should really have learned how to switch off your ear pieces by this point in time."

"What?" Said you and Steve in unison, affected by the feedback and echo once more. In frustration, you and he yanked the ear pieces out, staring at them as though they'd affronted you personally.

"When we got back to the quinjet, we realised you two still had the ear pieces activated, so you were both linked to the comms channel. Naturally, being the caring, compassionate souls we are- when we took out our own pieces, we re-routed the channel to go through the quinjet. Y'know, keep tabs on you both, make sure if you needed any help we could provide said help," Tony began.

"We heard you guys talking in the warehouse. That was a very beautiful apology, Steve," Natasha said, with a smile.

"Sickeningly beautiful," added Tony. "Then of course, seeing as neither of you remembered to switch off your ear pieces-"

"We heard some other things, too," Clint smirked.

It dawned on you. Turning to look at Steve, you saw he was bright red. In perfect synchrony, you deactivated your ear pieces, staring ahead blankly.

 

"How much did you guys hear?" You inquired in a vacant monotone.

" _ **Everything**_. Here, we even have it recorded," Tony held up a finger, as if gesturing to you to wait for something. He swivelled around, fiddling with the control panel. Soon, projecting from the quinjet's speakers was your voice moaning-

" _ **Does my Alpha want his Omega's warm, wet pussy**_ ?" Predictably, hilarity and wolf-whistling ensued from your team-mates. The devilish engineer, grinning wickedly, managed to skip to a later time in the audio.

" ** _C'mon, Omega, come for your Alpha. I'm gonna be sliding my dick inside you, fucking you until all you can do is squeal_ **." Steve's voice filled the quinjet.

"Damn, Cap, you are one **_dirty_** motherfucker," Sam whooped exuberantly.

" _ **Most of all, you like my come, don't you? Like it when I shoot a huge load far up in you, filling you up**_."

"Shit, Steve, I was surprised to hear you talking like that, ya filthy mouthed punk," Bucky cackled.

" ** _I give the orders when I have my hand on your cock, Captain_  **." Some of the male Avengers whistled and cat-called at this.

"I love a woman who's feisty, [Y/N]. There's something intensely erotic about someone who can be sassy when they're jerking you off," Tony remarked.

" ** _Jesus...oh God, Steve...fuck me! Fuck me just like that! Steve, I fucking love your dick, I love how hard you make me come_ **!"

"Kinda speaks for itself, that one," Bucky smiled crookedly at you. The quinjet was soon filled with the familiar, slurping sound of Steve giving it to you, and loud, ecstatic moaning-

" _ **Uhhhuuhhhuhhhh ahhhAHHHHHH! AhAhAhAhhh fuuuuUUCCK! Ohhh ohhhh ohhhhh uhhhhhh**_ !"

"[Y/N], you are a noisy lady, aren't you?" Tony raised an eyebrow at you, offering you a lascivious smile.

"The charming sounds of vaginal penetration," Natasha said reflectively. "Kinda like a... _ **plunger in a sink**_?"

"Oh God," Steve sighed, taking the exclaimation straight from your mouth.

"Oh yeah, we heard you saying that a few times, Cap," snickered Clint. Both Pietro and Wanda had shrunk in their seats, neither of them laughing, but instead blushing a painful crimson; clearly more sympathetic to your embarrassment. Vision appeared serenly indifferent, observing the mirth of his team-mates. Thor was merely smiling, jovially.

 

"You all may derive humour from the sounds of Steven and [Y/N] engaging in coitus, but I, for one, am quite aroused. I feel no shame in informing you all that I will be pleasuring myself when we return to headquarters. As an Alpha, I delight in the sexual activities that take place between fellow members of my presentation and Omegas," he announced in good spirits.

"Christ on a bicycle, Thor!" Steve cried out as the others broke down into peals of hysterical laughter.

"If only you'd had a camcorder. We'd have had the hottest sex tape to leak," Tony chimed.

"Think of the publicity it could have generated," Rhodey remarked. "Y'know, if the whole Avengers thing doesn't appeal to you in later, you two could flourish in the porn industry."

"Thanks, Rhodey, for that insightful bit of advice," Steve replied sarcastically.

"Ah well, Steve, there's no point getting hung up over this," you accepted the humiliation.

"But it's just- I just- this-" He balked, "Why didn't you guys turn off the comms channel when you realised me and [Y/N] were-?"

"Having glorious, passionate heat-sex? Why the hell would we turn off the comms channel and miss out on _**that**_? " Tony scoffed.

"Eh, can't argue with that," you muttered.

"You guys are disgusting!" Steve scolded them, still red-faced.

"Ah! Ah-ah, Cap! I think you'll find _**you**_ are equally disgusting-" The billionaire reached back to the control panel, to play a particular part of the audio recording-

" ** _God, I wish I could just go deeper and deeper...squirt my come so far up your cunt you can feel it, a hot load covering you inside._** "

"Wow, Steve," Bruce tittered.

"Fine! Fine! Yes, we had sex, you all heard, I enjoy talking dirty- there we go! Anything else?" Steve snapped. With your elbow, you nudged his side. When he looked at you, you nodded your head in Pietro's direction, widening your eyes expressively. Your bond mate's agitation faded into a look of guilt as he took in the sight of the sheepish speedster. Pietro was too anxious to even make eye contact, staring down at his feet and fidgeting.

 

"Pietro?" Steve called to the younger man. Both Maximoff twins peered up at him, Pietro's expression fearful. Steve approached him, sincerity in his voice as he spoke, "Pietro, I'm really sorry for the odious way I treated you earlier on. You made a mistake, but you acknowledged it and apologised to [Y/N]. I, on the other hand, took on some personal vendetta instead of accepting the apology you gave and forgiving you. And in doing so, I both hurt you and the woman I love. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I would understand if you didn't, I didn't exactly grant you the same courtesy. I just wanted you to know I feel awful for how I behaved towards a fellow team-mate and a _**friend**_."  

Judging by the startled look on Pietro's face, a heart-felt apology was not what he'd been expecting. Astonished, he stammered, "I-I..of course, Captain. I accept your apology. I'm sorry for what I did, I really am."

"I know, Piet. I know you are. But I disregarded it at the time because of my own problems, and that was completely unfair. Are you sure we're okay?"

"Absolutely. Thought in fairness," Pietro said, "It wouldn't be wise to hold a grudge against someone who can chokehold me as easily you can." He added, as if to break any tension. A few chuckles filled the quinjet. Steve, himself, chortled.

"Yeah, but it's probably equally unwise to annoy someone who can move as quickly as you can. I could think of a few ways that would cause problems," he patted Pietro's shoulder. The speedster smirked.

"Let's settle on being friends. Plus, given your strength, I'd prefer my balls to remain attached to my body," he patted Steve back, a raffish smile on his handsome face.

"Hug, you guys! Hug!" You insisted from the side-lines. The demand was met with quizzical looks from your bond mate and your friend.

"Yeah! Hug hug hug hug hug!" Tony chanted from the co-pilot's seat.

"Embrace the bro-hug, boys," Natasha said drily.

"Hug! _**Hug**_!" Clint jeered.

"Bro-hug! Bro-hug! Bro-hug! Bro-hug!" Sam and Rhodey began chanting together, punching their fists in the air in synch. Steve and Pietro exchanged looks of mingling bemusement and exasperation.

"C'mon, let's amuse them, huh?" Your bond mate suggested. Pietro shrugged his shoulders, sighing tiredly, and rose to his feet.

"Keep the people happy, right?" He said, before he and Steve threw their strong arms around one another.

 

"Awwww, it's so beautiful," you cooed, clapping your hands together.

"It's too fuckin' adorable," Bucky shook his head, chuckling. Being at a similar height, both Alphas were able to rest their heads on each other's shoulders; which was strangely adorable to see. 

"How long do we have to do this for?" Pietro inquired.

"Longer. Bro-hugs are a bonding experience. Shush," Tony hushed the young speedster, taking the opportunity to ogle Steve's butt, winking at you when he spotted you watching him. You snickered into the back of your hand, turning your attention back to your embracing bond mate and fellow Avenger; both of whom had closed their eyes, as if starting to enjoy the hug. Your mind started wandering, seeing their strong, Alpha bodies pressed together...groins _**touching**_...

"Ah, Captain," Pietro's eyes shot open, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is?"

"What?" Steve's eyes opened. He and Pietro lifted their heads off one another's shoulders. "What do you-?" When Pietro inched his crotch away, Steve glanced down, only to growl frustratedly. "Oh for fuck's sake!"

"Aw, Steve, and there I was thinking I was special," Bucky piped up.

"Pietro, no giving Captain America boners! That's [Y/N]'s job!" Tony pretended to chastise the speedster, who looked extremely awkward.

" _ **[Y/N]**_! Give me a break, woman!" Steve turned his mild annoyance on you.

"What?! I saw you two locked together, holding each other, my mind went to a naughty place..." You held your hands up in submission.

"We literally had sex not ten minutes ago!"

"I'm in heat," you argued, grinning impishly. "I'm horny!"

"Halle-fucking-lujah!" Tony threw his arms into the air, thanking nobody in particular for your proud proclamation.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this," Pietro said sadly.

"Just go with 'aroused', it makes a lot of things less emotionally uncomfortable," Clint said, a little too knowingly.

"That's it! We're going back to HQ!" Steve ordered.

"Can we have more sex?" You asked, biting your lower lip.

"You could have sex _**now**_ , we won't mind. We've heard it all, we might as well get the visual side of things-" Tony suggested mildly.

"Shuddup, Tony! [Y/N], yes, of course we can have more sex- what do you think I am? Crazy?" Steve barked, mustering as much dignity as he could with an impressive bulge in the groin of his suit, before sitting down crossly.

"I love you, Stevie," you crooned.

"I love you too, sweetie," Steve huffed. You knew he meant it, you knew he absolutely adored you with every breath in his body- as you adored him.

You also felt a love for the other Avengers, despite the earlier embarrassment, and knew you wouldn't have been happier being with anyone but this bunch of lovable misfits.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah! Hopefully this was satisfactory? :D
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or spelling errors :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update, whoo! :D
> 
> This one's fairly short, but I swear the next one will be longer and contain levels of fluff that could trigger tooth-decay X)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, everyone! <3

It had been some number of weeks since the warehouse infiltration and the scalding hot banging session between you and Steve; which had been recorded and, apparently, saved into Tony's personal audio archives for the purpose of 'research'. You'd snorted derisively and made a pithy comment about his research involving Kleenex and lube. He'd retaliated, with a wry smirk, stating your idea of meaningful conversations with Steve usually involved his dick. Being good friends, you laughed at one another's friendly jibes and Tony had promised not to use the recording as blackmail.

"Unless of course, you don't turn up to my 'saucy costumes only' parties. Then I might have to remind you both of that particular recording..."

"That's it? That's the only condition?"

"Yes, what do you take me for?" He'd asked, shocked. You responded with a shit-eating grin. "You know what, don't answer that. Just see if you can get Capsicle to wear that naughty school-girl outfit again- I rather enjoyed seeing him in stockings." Tony added lasciviously.

"Was Steve wearing a school-girl's outfit the last time? I thought he was in a sexy firefighter's outfit?" You pushed out your lower lip, puzzled.

"Huh. I must have been drunk as hell. Then who was wearing the school-girl get-up?" Tony pondered, glancing up at the ceiling in cogitation. Bruce, who'd happened to hear part of your conversation, whisked past- clipboard and notes in hand- and threw into the conversation-

"Clint was," he said. Tony's expression made a wonderful transition from confusion to absolute disgust.

"Oh God, I think I grabbed his ass...and he was wearing a thong. Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God," he cringed, rubbing his temples as if trying to wipe clean his memory. "[Y/N], I groped Barton's ass! How am I going to look myself in the mirror again?" He clung to your shoulders, hiding his face in the crook of your neck, groaning in shame.

"Aw, Tony, it's okay, really. You'll be looking in the mirror again soon. You're too vain, remember?" You consoled the engineer, hugging him and rubbing his back.

"Yes. Yes. Ego. Think big ego. Narcissism. Compensating for feelings of rejection as a child. Okay. I think I can get through this," Tony took a deep breath, standing straight.

"See? All better," you patted his cheek.

 

There was a sudden sickly ache in your stomach, making you groan and clutch your belly.

"[Y/N]?" Said Tony, frowning.

"It's nothing. Just a little queasy is all," you brushed it off, pressing a hand to your stomach. "It'll pass."

"Have you been feeling like this for an extended duration of time?" Bruce inquired, glancing up from his notes.

"Hm, I guess. Nearly a week now," you answered, breathing deeply to distract yourself from the sickly feeling. Bruce observed you, leaning forward on his elbows and interlacing his fingers beneath his chin in a ponderous fashion.

"Well, apologies if I come across as blunt, but given that you and Steve...well...during your heat-"

"Had hot, passionate make-up sex, is what he means to say," Tony interjected.

"Thank you, Tony," Bruce muttered sardonically, "[Y/N], is it possible you're pregnant?"

You gaped at him for a few moments.

"No! No, I don't think....I mean, I'm on birth control so..."

"Birth control, while effective, isn't a hundred percent effective," Bruce reminded you. You rubbed your hand across your forehead, feeling slightly faint.

"I think I got injected with something that day, too, one of the smugglers snuck up on me with a needle. That must have been the hormone boosters. _**Shit**_ ," you swore.

"You ought to see a doctor and get a test done," Bruce suggested. You glanced at him hopefully. "I'm not _**that**_ kind of doctor, [Y/N]." Bruce chuckled.

"Dang it," you huffed.

"Ohhh, [Y/N], you might be having a **_widdle_** mutant super-soldier pup with Stars n' Stripes!" Tony teased you.

"Ah man," you gave a sigh.

* * *

"...okay, so aside from nausea, have you been experiencing any other symptoms? Food cravings? Sensitivity to certain smells?" Doctor Morgan asked.

"Umm, I guess I have been craving a couple of things quite a lot recently," you answered honestly, thinking back on the past couple of weeks.

"Okay, and have you had any changes in your body? A lot of Omega and Beta females tend to find their breasts can feel quite sore and swollen, they can feel very lethargic...anything like that you've noticed?"

You pressed your fingertips against your temple, wracking your brains for any noteworthy incidents. Something soon came to the forefront of your mind- when you and Steve were getting intimate a few days back, he'd handled your breasts with his usual enthusiasm; only instead of responding with pleasure, you'd hissed in discomfort.

"Actually...they have been feeling pretty sore, now that I think about it," you replied. Doctor Morgan nodded her head, listening to you attentively. "I've not been especially tired. Maybe a little less fussed about doing physical activities."

"Hm. Well, we'll do a urine test to either confirm or rule out pregnancy. If I could give you this," she handed you a small plastic cup with a blue lid, "-would you be able to provide a sample? The toilets are down the corridor, to your left."

"Ah, sure thing. Hope I drank enough water this morning," you muttered reluctantly, rising from your seat, clutching the cup awkwardly.

 

Back in Doctor Morgan's room, you sat in the chair, fidgeting relentlessly, knotting your fingers together. She was in another room, carrying out the test on your sample. In an attempt to distract yourself, you glanced around at the various medically-themed posters festooning the off-white coloured walls. The result of this test, if it were positive, would impact on your's and Steve's life forever. Were you both prepared for that? To bring a child into the world? You'd discussed it, ecstatic that Steve wanted to have a pup; but this was far too soon.

The door opened quietly as Doctor Morgan returned, her expression unfathomable. She'd certainly mastered the art of being a 'poker-faced practitioner'. Closing the door behind her, she settled back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other and folding her hands neatly in her lap.

"Well, [Y/N], as to whether congratulations are in order, I don't know, so I won't offer them in case I cause any upset -"

 _ **Oh God**_ , you thought.

"The result was positive. You're five weeks pregnant," she told you finally.

"Oh God," you said aloud that time.

How were you going to tell Steve?

* * *

Trepidation weighed heavy in your gut as you approached the door to your's and Steve's apartment, slipping the key into the lock and twisting it until you heard the loud click. As soon as you opened the door, Steve greeted you cheerfully from the kitchen island counters, setting down his sketchbook and pencil.

"Hey you, how'd your appointment go?"

"Oh, um, good, great. Everything's fine," you lied, not quite as convincingly as you would have liked, slipping your shoes off and resting them on a two-tier rack beside the door.

"That's great! What exactly made you think you were ill?" Your bond mate inquired as you headed towards him.

"Ah, well. It was just a couple of things, no need to go into specifics," you answered vaguely, standing next to where he was seated and leaning down to kiss him. He returned the affection, wrapping an arm around your waist and laying his head against your chest.

"You're more than welcome to go into specifics. I can feel anxiety coming through the connection, [Y/N]," Steve spoke softly. You kissed the top of his head, gently raking your fingers through his hair. "You can tell me anything, y'know."

"I know, Steve" you said in a low voice, pressing another chaste kiss on his head before taking a seat next to him.

"If something's bothering you...?" Steve urged you cautiously, picking up his glass of water from the counter and taking a sip.

 

"There isn't- well. Actually. I suppose there is," you drummed your fingers against the countertop restlessly, not meeting Steve's eye.

"[Y/N], what's wrong, honey?"

"You remember...you remember when we talked about maybe having a pup in the near future?" You began awkwardly, finally looking at Steve. His expression was one of sedate curiosity.

"Yeah, I do. We decided on some time next year, right?"

"Yeah, we did. You still...definitely want to have one, don't you?" You sought confirmation.

"Absolutely," he smiled at you. "When we're ready."

"Ah...good. That's good," you spoke shakily. Steve's smile faded, and he suddenly appeared grave.

"Is there something... _ **not working**_ ? Did the doctor tell you couldn't- well....y'know? Is that why you don't seem yourself?" He held your hand, concern and sadness written across his face.

"I....Steve, I-" You faltered, your words stuck in your throat. Steve turned around on the barstool seat, clasping both of your hands in his own, and looked you straight in the eye.

"[Y/N], I want you to know that no matter what, _**nothing**_ between us changes. I love you so much. If there's something...if you can't...if we can't have pups together, it doesn't matter. We'll find a way around it. And if you ever, for one second, feel like this makes you _**less**_ in some way, I'll make damn sure to prove you wrong, because you're a walking-talking miracle, [Y/N], and I wouldn't be able to truly appreciate life if I didn't have you with me," Steve told you firmly.

"Oh, Steve," you nearly cried, touched deeply by his sweet words- despite them born of misinterpretation. "The thing is...there's nothing wrong, everything's working down below. I **_can_** have pups."

"Oh," he blushed, "I though that- oh God, [Y/N], I'm sorry." He apologised bashfully, hanging his head down.

"But that's just it, I can have pups. Steve, " you hesitated, taking a deep breath before saying, in a quiet voice, those two words that meant so much, "-I'm pregnant."


End file.
